The Hanging Garden of the West
by Black Doberman
Summary: "He is my successor." Are the words that changed a single boys life. From being nothing, lonely and neglected; to being a king, Having many friends, finding love and ruling an empire. Now Watch as the new King of Heroes rises over the mongrels and claims what is rightfully his. OOC/Naruto, cold/Naruto, Gate of Babylon/Naruto, many anime crossovers, fem/Kyuubi, MAYBE harem.
1. Chapter 0

**A/N-Hey there just another writer trying this out. I always wanted to try it out but was honestly to lazy. So here I am; now since it's my first time writing on this I am open to all types of feedback. Now when I say that I mean the feedback that tells me what I did wrong and the type that will correct me and will make me into a better writer. So basically flamers, I'm fine with you dissing my story as long as your comment corrects me in any way that I write, to become a better writer or point out** _ **obvious**_ **(note how I** **typed obvious) plot holes. Now onto the story!**

"normal speak"

'thoughts'

" **Kyuubi speak"**

' **Kyuubi thought'**

 **jutsu**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto universe or any other elements of any other universes that I might add to this story. Oh also the cover are i take not credit for.**

 **Prick "Psst, Word of advice guys this guy's grammar is shit. Like your dog can pro-"**

 **BD "What the fuck you doing you little prick"**

 **Prick "only telling the readers (if any) the truth"**

 **BD "get out! get out! this is my first time so let me think ok. You can read it later! Now get out!"**

 **Prick "ha writer virgin. Going to write his first fic. Ha ha."**

 **BD "shut up."**

 **Slams door shut and locks it**

 **BD "Sorry about that. Now onto the story."**

Prologue/Chapter 0: The Beginning

* * *

 **Konoha: night of the Kyuubi attack**

The night started off like any other for the people of this village. The people going about their business; shops closing and the night life of Konoha coming out of its slumber from the day. That was until a deafening roar was heard throughout the town.

The people of said town all stopped what they were doing to gaze at the huge amount of smoke that was covering up a portion of the village. For most didn't know what caused it but the ninja of said village did and were both scared and curious as to what could cause such a large amount of smoke.

Suddenly a large hand that was covered in orange fur came crashing down on multiple houses and building. It was that; that got all of the people and ninja out of there shock and for chaos happen across the village.

* * *

 **Cave on outskirts of village**

"What have you done!" yelled out Minato Namikaze leader of said village that was being attacked.

"What needs to be done and there's nothing that you can do Minato to stop it." Said a man with a spiral like mask as he charred Minito.

Minato threw one of his famous tripronged kunai and the masked man. Aiming it purposely just above the man's head so he would think that the blade would miss him but was enough to make him still duck on reflex.

As the masked man ducked his head slightly for the kunai to pass over him. He smiled, 'He Obito Uchiha was going to kill his sensei and destroy this accursed village. He was going to final have revenge for his precious Rin.' Thought the now named masked man.

That is until he felt the hand go through his back and out his stomach. He was then forced and smashed into the ground by Minato using his two most famous jutsus, **Hiraishin no jutsu** and the **Rasengan**.

Minato then got up and was about to leave. Worried about the Kyuubi and thinking of ways to seal it. That is until he heard the masked man laugh. This stopped Minato as he strangely remembered the laugh. He looked back and was in shock at what he saw. There on his back was his dead student, Obito Uchiha.

After a few more seconds of laughter he puked up a large amount of blood to his side. He then spoke in a tone that that was filled with the tiredness of an old man on his death bed. "After all the planning and waiting I'm defeated not even 5 minutes into are fight. By a technique that your famous for and one that I planned against." He paused to take a breath and continued. "You won't be able to defeat the Kyuubi. No one can; well that's alive that is. The last person was Madera and I burned his body myself after he died."

Minato was confused by what he said but stored that information for later no matter how much he wanted to question his old student he needed to get the Kyuubi sealed into a new container. Which he realized would have to be one of his children that were born tonight. He knew that his wife Kushina was not strong enough to hold the beast because of the labor she had just endured. Which caused her to become too weak and unable to contain such a beast. With his mind made up he teleported to the Kyuubi; Leaving a dying Obito behind.

As Obito laid there dying he look up to the sky and was amazed at the beauty of the sky. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that he was dying that he thought these new strange thoughts. For he never looked at the sky. For he was always busy planning and training to kill his former sensei and destroy this danm village.

As he was taking his last breath he muttered one last thing to the cruel world "Rin…I'm finally… going to see you…again." And with that Obito left the world of the living.

 **Pasture outside of Konoha: just before sealing**

In a pasture outside of Konoha was large fox with nine tails and orange fur, that was as tall as a mountain. This was the Kyuubi no youko; one of nine tailed beasts that once roamed the land of the Elemental Nations. Currently the Kyuubi was in chains that were coming from a young woman that was barely clinging to consciousness. She had long flowing red hair and fair skin and a figure that any women would kill for. This was the Hokage's wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze but at the moment she was sickly pale and hair a mess as she tried and was slowly failing to control the fox so that her husband could seal it.

When he first told her that he was going to seal it into one of her children she was almost hysterical. For she knew what it was like to carry such a burden and could say that she didn't want anyone to take that burden let alone her one of her own children. After a lot of convincing and an angry fox later she final agreed to it because she at least new that whichever one they chose would still be loved and cared for as a normal child with a family.

She looked at her husband that was finishing the last hand seals for the sealing jutsu that was

for both their children as one would take the chakra and the other the soul. Of course she knew the risk that came with it. Like how if Minito wasn't careful with the handseals the seal would be put up but it would be weak and would take the soul of the caster. This would also allow the Kyuubi to fight for dominance of the body since the seal would be weak. Now if that were to happen and the Kyuubi win…. Well let's just say that their child would be no more and the Kyuubi would have a new body.

With one final hand seal the hokage shouted " **Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin** " A ominous felling came over the pasture that as a huge amount of KI (A/N I'm calling it KI not killing intent its way easier) came from the huge figure that could only be the Shinigami himself.

He appeared as a man that had very light purple skin and long white shaggy hair with two small red horns that came out from his head and lastly he was sporting a white kimono.

As he appeared he spoke in a deep tone. **"So it seems that you measly humans have found a way around me consuming your souls with your jutsus and what not."** He took a breath and muttered something about missing the taste of a human souls before speaking again **"Speak! you are wearying my patience human"**

Minato looked at the death god and with a firm tone he said "I ask you to seal the chakra of this tailed beast. Into the girl and the soul of the beast into the boy."

It was quiet for a minute, as the death god looked first at Minato. Turned his head to look at the Kyuubi then looked to the woman that was holding the Kyuubi. He then turned to the two babies that where there on a ritual stone. He then said in an ominous tone. **"Fine, it will be done."**

The death god then floated (drifted?) towards the beast and stretched out his hand. What happened next shocked both parents. There as the hand of the Shinigami went into the beast and came out holding a ball of orangish /red chakra. Then put the other hand into the beast and pulled out a white ball of energy and drifted over to the two children.

When he reached the two children he looked down and saw a boy and girl. The girl had red hair and fair skin with blue eyes. The boy had blonde hair and purple eyes with pale skin.

He then pushed the orange orb into the girl. As he pulled his hand back and seal appeared (it's the same one from the anime I'm not going to describe it. Just look up 8 trigram seal) on the stomach of the girl.

Next he put his hand on the boy and pushed the white orb into the boy. As he did this he felt something from within the boy. Something old, something ancient that did not belong to this world. He pulled his and back and the same seal appeared over the boy's stomach.

He then turned to a relieved Minato and a Kushina who was finally relaxing due to not having to hold a struggling beast

 **I have done what you asked so release the jutsu so that I may return to my realm."** He said.

Minato bowed and was about to release the jutsu but stopped. "Before I release it may I ask a question if it isn't to much to ask."

It was silent for a moment. So quiet in fact that a pin could be dropped and mistaken for an explosion. Kushina just started at her husband in shock and only prayed that the Shinigami would not do anything. She then looked at the death god and waited.

the Shinigami looked at Minato and was tempted to just out right eat his soul for questioning him and not letting him return to his realm but he knew if he did. Then his sister kami would bother him about rules so he begrudgingly answered. " **Fine. What do you want."**

Minato new that he was walking on thin ice so he spoke quickly. "What seal did you use and will it hold."

The Shinigami looked back at him and was about to answer but decided to have some fun this mortal. He doesn't come very often to this realm and he needed to release some stress and anger. So what better way then to mess with a human. **"I used the 8 trigrams sealing seal. It is a strong seal that is used normally for large amounts of chakra but still should be watched closely; since its a tailed beast's chakra. Now I used the same seal for the soul. For there is no real seal that could trap the soul of a tailed beast since it is technically a mass of chakra given form. So I have no idea how the seal will hold." 'That is a complete lie heh heh heh.'** As he finished Minito and Kushina were a little startle to think that their son might not be there son but instead the Kyuubi reincarnate.

" **Now will that be all."** He asked getting both parents out of there shocked states.

"Yes I will now release you from this and thank you." Both parents then bowed as he descended into the ground.

Kushina was the first to get up and started to run towards the two children with Minito following.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

As both parents walked towards the children. The Kyuubi was banging against the cage inside the boy's mind yelling and screaming to be released. As it was doing this it realized that the child that it was trapped in was inside with it. On the other side of the cage doors albeit but there non the less. It realized that just maybe; just maybe. If it could skewer it right now with one its large claws it be free.

As it tried to skewer the child it did not notice the figure that was in the shadows behind the child. The figure watched in amusement as the beast tried to free its self by killing his descendent. Waiting to see if the beast would notice him.

As the beast continued to try and kill the child and continued to ignore him. He was finally fed up and sent one of his many treasures at the beast to get its attention. He succeeds because just as the beast thought it was going to finally reach the child. A sword made out of pure gold nailed its finger to the bottom of the floor.

The beast howled in pain for it was not used to normal human weapons piercing its hide, but as it looked at the sword it realized that that wasn't a normal human weapon. It radiated power. A power that once roamed this world. The power of said weapon felt like him. That man that was able to beat the strongest beast into submission so long ago. So with hesitation it looked up and fear and shock ran through it as it saw him. Gilgamesh!

Gilgamesh was a very handsome man that stood at a height of "6.1. He had golden hair that looked to be naturally spiked up. He wore no shirt so the beast could see his body. What it saw brought back bad memories of there last fight where he nearly killed it. His body had red lines. That ran from his lower pecs to his shoulders but then spit into different directions. One going along both arms and the other over his shoulder and down his back.

Gilgamesh just looked at the tailed beast with a smile. "Long time no see Kurumi. What are you doing in that form? It is a disgusting form in my opinion. No I prefer you more human form. Now change before I waist another one of my treasure on you."

As he finished speaking the now named Kyuubi begrudgingly changed into the lowly human form that she possessed. As she shrank and formed into something more human looking she walked towards the cage doors and out of the shadows. What stepped out could be nothing short of a goddess; He would know because once upon a time he was married to a goddess. (A/N 1)

She had silky reddish orange hair with an hourglass figure. DD cop sized breasts and an ass that was round and firm looking. She had nine orange tails coming from just above her butt and a pair of fox ears coming from her head. Her red eyes glowed with power as she stared at the man before her.

" **What do you want."** she asked angrily.

He stared at her uncaringly and for a few seconds; she thought that he would say nothing. Until he finally spoke. "This place… is filthy I believe that it needs a cleaning and a change of scenery." And with the snap of his fingers the depressing mindscape that was once a sewer changed to that of an ancient palace of some sort.

They seemed to of appeared in a medium sized room that was fit for only royalty. The floor was made of stone and colored a medium beige. There weren't many walls only the walls that separated this room from the next; with an open door way that led to said next room. The side of the rooms let you oversee the jungle like terrain which suggested that they were not on ground level and possibly on a second or third level judging from the height. The night sky was clear without a single cloud that could block the beautiful stars in the night sky. The only thing separating the outside from the inside were the round cylinder like pillars every so often to support the ceiling of room. The room itself was huge and had lots of wild flowers of all sorts and color that were baskets that hung off of bars that were connected to the pillars supporting the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a bed the red covers, multiple pillows and large enough to fit 4 grown people.

Kurumi could only stare in shocked amazement at the site of such a beautiful place. Even if she knew it wasn't real and only a projection of the mind.

He then brought her out of her shocked state by speaking. "Listen beast and listen well. This boy that you tried to kill." Now pointing at the sleeping child on the bed. "Is my descendent and chosen successor. He will succeed me in this world and the only way to do so is by concurring everything and everyone. But to do so he will need help. Even I know that he cannot do it alone for the simple reason that he is not me. For there will never be anyone like me and for this reason I will present him with two gifts."

He stopped to take a breath and looked around for a second. He snapped his fingers and a golden like thrown appeared. He then walked to it; sat on it and continued his speech.

"One gift I will give him will be you." He stated almost mockingly.

Kurumi look at him with a face that only had one emotion on it, _RAGE!_ She was a tailed beast danm it; the strongest one to. She wasn't going to allow herself to be some child's pet for the amusement of some dead man. Even if he beat her in a fight the last time they met.

" **Now why would I do that. I would would rather die than be a pet to some child. Let alone a human child."** She spat out.

"That is where you are wrong beast; he is not some measly human child. He is a child with godly ancestors. There for making him more than any measly human child. For I would not choose some random child to be successor. Either way I sense that he will bring great change to this back water planet you call your home. Whether it be good or bad I do not care. All I care is that he succeeds me by making everything his in this world.

" **Again why would I do such a thing"** she said. Every word filled with a rage that would send any man running for the hills.

"Well that's simple. I would kill you beast; for not listening to your betters. This conversation alone is a testament to my patience but trust me it waning extremely fast. So will you obey or do I have to kill you." He stated in a tone that left her feeling nervous. For she knew that if he truly wanted to kill her; he could. She also knew for a fact that he is the only person that could _really_ _Kill_ a tailed beast.

Knowing that she really didn't really have a choice she finally answered albeit begrudgingly. **"Fine but when you say gift what do you mean exactly."** Hoping that he didn't mean the way she thought it sounded like to her. For she did not want to be some child's plaything.

"For that I do not care. You may present yourself to him in any way you so see fit. You may present yourself as his mother, sister, friend, or even foe; hell you could present yourself as his whore I do not care. All I will say is that you will support him when he truly needs it. Like I said earlier he is not me, nobody is. For that very reason he will need support; no matter how much I wish to deny it. My decedents will never be as strong as me and I will never share my most prized treasurers with any of them. So that is why you will be my first gift and as for the second. It will be a Gate of Babylon."

She looked at him confused; for she knew what the gate was but it was what he said that confused her. **"You just said that you would never share your precious treasures, but isn't the gate filled with treasures?"** she questioned curiously.

"Yes and no; he has his own gate. His gate is its very own and not shared with anyone. I stored weapons and treasures in this gate from this world when I was here in this dimension long ago. I also add a few less powerful copies of weapons from my world to." He stated with a voice full of pride. "Now I must return to my dimensional world. For a war is starting and I intend to add another treasure to my gate. For only I deserve her." He said in tone that said that he would not lose anything no matter what side he chose.

As he started to dissolve he spoke one more time "Ah yes I almost forgot. I broke down the seal so that you may bring him in here until he is able to do so by himself. You will also be able to leave the seal in a few years because of what I did to it. Watch over him because I can sense if he dies and if I find you to be the cause beast. I will come back to this world and personally drive a sword through your head. For only I have the right to kill my successor." And with that said he completely dissolved into nothing. Disappearing from this world.

Kurumi could only sigh. She was now stuck with a child that was the descendent of an asshole that is not even from this world and said man could come back and kill her. Oh how the gods must hate her. To curse he with such a life.

She then looked at the child that was laying on the bed. The child that she would need to watch over. She walked over to the bed and sat on it looking at the boy. He had sun kissed yellow hair boarding on gold. With light fair skin with no marks except for the three whisker like marks on each cheek. Which if she was honest found cute about the small fragile child.

He then squirmed in the bundle that held him and opened his blood red eyes.

…

….

…

' **Wait; blood red eyes?'** she thought **"I swore he had purple"** she exclaimed out loud. She then realized that this was his mark. Gilgamesh's way to mark him as his successor. She could only stare at the boy in mild shock. She then unwrapped the bundle of cloth and stared at the child's body. There on his body were the red tattoo like lines that Gilgamesh also possessed.

The only thing that brought her out of her shocked state was the fact that he giggled and laughed in a joyful way. Most likely at her expression she guessed.

She sighed again; took the child into her arms and cradled him near her breast as the child then slowly fell back to sleep. **"Me the great Kyuubi no youko reduced to a babysitter… Damn that man."** She said in a frustrated then looked at the child that began to snuggled up against her and thought

She sighed one more; laid on the bed while putting the child next to her and bringing him close to her and thought while wrapped her arms around the child. **'Maybe this won't be so bad.'**

* * *

 **Pasture**

As both parents hurried to the children they notice that the Third Hokage had arrived with his three students, the legendary Sannin. The sage of mount Myobuku Jiraiya, The Slug Princess Tsunade, and lastly The Snake sage Orochimaru.

As they arrived to the spot that their children were. Kushina picked up both her daughter and son and held them close. As she held them Minato came up beside her and looked down at his children. "There both beautiful." Whispered Kushina.

"Yes they are Kushina. What are their names? You never told me and we were both in rush to seal the Kyuubi." Replied Minato.

That was when the other four people finally made it in front of them and also waited for her to reply. Wondering what it could be.

"Her name is Mito after my great grandmother's sister and first Hokage's wife." At that moment; the now named Mito open her eyes and they all started in awe and the cereal blue eyes that looked at them in confusion and curiosity. She then pulled her self away from her daughter and looked at her son and said. "and this beautiful boy here is Naruto."

"Fishcakes." Jiraiya laughed humorously.

He was the hit on the head by Tsunade. "It means maelstrom you idiot. She told me earlier what she was going to name her son if she had one."

Minato then looked at Jiraiya. "We also said that we would name him after the main character in your book sensei."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto's sleeping form and smile. He then looked at Minato with a serious face. "Which one?"

Kushina, Hiruzen, and Tsunade all looked curiously at him; wondering what he had meant. Until Minato only replied with "daughter."

The rest only stared wondering what he meant. Until Orochimaru answered for them. "Jiraiya believes which ever holds the chakra of the tailed beast is some kind of savor. I don't understand why he would believe such a thing though."

"Yes its exactly what I think because there is a prophecy that the great toad sage foresaw and he stated _"twins will be one day be born and the one that olds great power will be fated to save the world from a great destruction. This twin will have a great burden and will face many foes, but if the twin survives long enough it will be presented with a choice. A choice that will determine the fate of the world. Once that choice is made the world will be either be at peace or be plunged into a dark age!"_ "Isn't it obvious. Its referring to a jinchuriki with how it refers to a great burden and I believe it to be Mito." He stated

They all looked at him with disbelieving looks. Kushina was the first to speak. "Is that really true?"

"Yes." Jiraiya stated with a serious tone.

"Oh come on you can't really believe him Kushina. It's just a load of bullshit that some old ass toad is saying to most likely get Jiraiya out of his hair." Tsunade stated angrily. Not believing that Jiraiya would bring something like that up at the current monument.

"I have to agree with Tsunade on this one Jiraiya. The previous monkey king also said this to the current king which is my personal summon; but the current king said that this was said over a hundred years ago so I honestly doubt that it would be one of them." Stated the third.

"I also agree with Tsunade Jiraiya. Mainly for the same reasons that sensei said. The snakes also had a similar prophecy but like sensei's summons, was foreseen almost a hundred years ago." Added Orochimaru.

"Well I believe it. Ma and Pa came to me a few days before me and Kushina found out we were having twins. They said that they believed one of the twins to be the child of prophecy." Stated Minato with pride.

"Well I still don't believe it and I think you're a fool if you believe some old toad." Said Tsunade while Sarutobi and Orochimaru nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey were did Kushina go" asked the third.

It was then that everyone heard a blood curdling scream and quickly looked at the ritual stone that the two children were once on.

What they saw shocked them. Kushina stood there with Mito in her arms and holding her away from a crying Naruto that was laying there in a bundle on the ritual stone.

They all rushed over to see what was wrong. Minato went straight to Kushina to try and calm he down with Jiraiya right behind him. While the other three went to Naruto and tried to calm him down.

"What's the matter? what wrong? are you in pain? Is Mito hurt? Is Naru-" Minato was cut off immediately by a frighten Kushina.

"Do not call that thing Naruto because it's not my son." Yelled Kushina.

"What do you mean." Minato asked as he turned to see Orochimaru out of all people holding his son while Tsunade got Naruto to stop crying by poking his belly and nose making him laugh. "You mean because Orochimaru is holding him without crying" Minato joked.

"I heard that." Muttered the snake sage.

"No Minato look at his eyes. His eyes say everything" said the frighten mother.

Minato was confused he has never seen Kushina like this. So he walked over to the snake summoner and looked down at the boy that is his son. What he saw made him pale. "No it can't be." He muttered

There before him was not his son. He knew for a fact that this was not his son. How did he know? He knew because of Its eyes. Its eyes were what gave _**it**_ away.

He looked back at a crying Kushina and back to his so- no not son _**it**_. He looked back at _**it**_. Straight into _**its**_ eyes.

Those blood… red… **eyes**.

* * *

 **and that's a wrap. So to start off I'm letting Naruto have the gate. Cause come on its an awesome power and anyone that says no is probably lying. Now as my first fic I'm hesitant to pump out chapters fast like some more experienced writers. So for now I don't have a set frame to get chapters out. I say this because i really don't want to rush and ruin my first story. But I plan already to start another one shortly. I think I will only start off with these two for now. Because I don't want to be over whelmed with dates to finish chapters and it doesn't help that this year is my joiner year of high school. So later I'll be more focused on testing. I also will try to finish they stories even If I decide to quit because let's be honest everyone hates a writer that is good but stops writing in the middle or good part of a fic (slowly cries).**

 **Now some will be wondering why I killed Tobi and that little scene with the stars. I did it because even though I really don't care for his character I still pity him and think that none of the stuff he did later on was really his fault because let's be real here for a sec. Madera clearly planned for him to see Rin die and there for made him unstable. Making it easier to corrupted him.**

 **Also for A/N 1 I read in lore that he married a goddess… so yeah… I just put it in there. ('whispers' Pm me if I'm wrong)**

 **Lastly if you going to correct me on spelling errors… please don't. I already know I'm a shit speller. So yeah. Oh yeah and if you going to correct me on my writing. Please pm me. Ill most likely see it there. than if it was just a comment. If you have any questions also just pm me.**

 **Prick 'you done yet cause you been in there for like seven days… I get you ps4 if your dead. alright!'**

 **BD 'no you don't also I've been done for like six days. How you didn't notice me leave is a mystery to me. You little prick'**

 **Prick 'why are you so mean to me, and call me prick you call scarlet by her first name'**

 **BD 'that's because your older cousin is respectful you little prick.'**

 **Scarlet 'prick are you bothering master BD again'**

 **Prick 'not you to. Wait what are you doing… no… stay away, stay away, STAY AWAY! … ahhhhhhh'**

 **BD 'that looks painful… Oh god. Never new an arm could bend like that. Well im going to go try and save the little prick cause… jeez… no one deserves that. So all you stay safe ok don't do anything to dumb. Seea'**


	2. Chapter 1: Departure

**hey guys if there's anything pm me I had problems uploading this.**

 **Hey everyone how's it been? I know u probably expected to wait a bit but I had nothing better to do so here I am. So to start off let me say this since I already got some PMs and a review about this. I only intend to have Naruto take Maybe at the most 4 girls. I say this because even though I don't mind reading some fics that have lots of girls that are part of a harem I think it's a turn off sometimes. So like I said I at the most only plan on having 4 to 3 at the most, and that's still if I decide to do a harem. Now onto the next thing I'm really surprised about the amount of people that jumped onto this fic. I mean like 5 mins into finishing my fic I got like 10 emails about follows. So I've been going back and forth between with another user and can't thank him enough. He got me thinking about a bunch of things that I didn't think of especially the plot hole at the end and made me rethink this chapter multiple times. So shout out to that guy (I'm not going to put in name for privacy reasons but you know who you are pm me if you want me to name you in next update). Also I like listening to music that fits the mood of a scene in books so ill sometimes put in songs that I suggest.**

 **Prick 'stop boring them with your useless banter BD'**

 **BD 'shut up ok I need to say somethings to them before it started anyways'**

 **Scarlet 'is he bothering you master BD'**

 **BD 'No, no, it's fine and again please don't bend his arm that way. An arm should never bend like that and it was really had to bend back into place'**

 **Scarlet 'if that is your wish then fine. But if he is disrespectful; as his family then it is my responsibility to tor- I mean correct his ways'**

 **BD 'ye-ah…ok moving on. Who wants to do disclaimers.**

 **Prick 'ohhhh le-'**

 **Punched through a wall**

 **Scarlet 'I'll be more than happy to master. "** _ **The is a fan made fanfiction; master BD does not own the Naruto universe or any other universe that he chooses to write into the story. Please read, watch, and support the official release."**_ **How was that Master BD I did it like those YouTube abridge things'?**

 **BD 'it was fine; now onto the story. Oh almost forgot this chapter will have some disturbing scenes in it so I'm warning now.'**

"Normal speak"

'thoughts'

" **higher beings etc. speaks"**

' **higher being etc. thoughts'**

 **CHAPTER 1: Departure**

* * *

 **Konoha: 8 years after the Kyuubi attack.**

Many things happened in the last eight years with in the village of Konoha. Some good while others bad. After the attack on the village had finished; many people were asking questions and the leader of said village had to answer.

The first question was why? Well their leader the hokage had no idea why; if he was honest and only really could guess what the reason was. Seeing that his old student being said attacker was dead. The next question was who? That was an easy question to answer but had extreme backlashes.

After explaining to the people that the Kyuubi was freed by an Uchiha. Many questioned the loyalty of the Uchiha; while others straight out lost all faith for said clan. That caused a lot of tension between the villagers and the clan. And an extreme distrust within the ranks of his ninja. To the point that some were discriminated against in public.

This caused a major problem for Minato. For it started the planning of a coup d'état. Something that he could not afford to deal with and needed to take care of quickly after he already tried to dissolve the situation peacefully. Though the only thing that he could think of, to stop the coup. Was to eliminate the clan entirely.

Minato had thought long and hard on how he could do it and it only brought him one answer. Itachi Uchiha; also known as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He was the only person he could think of that could get rid of the clan. He was one of the most powerful Uchiha and was claimed to be the next Madera. But the thing that was the most notable about him was that he was an extremely loyal to Konoha. So when asked to come to his office and questioned if he could kill off his clan. He had answered yes and only asked that he spare his brother. Minato was hesitant at first but final agreed because he knew that if he didn't agree he couldn't ask anyone else to do the deed and with that; the Uchiha clan was gone. Killed in a single night; with the only survivor being a six-year old boy named Sasuke. Though thinking of the boy made him think of his son.

His son, that was something that was always difficult to think about. To this day he still doesn't know if the child was actually his son or the Kyuubi based on what Tsunade and Orochimaru said 8 years ago.

* * *

 **Flashback 8 years ago**

Minato looked into its blood red eyes as it started back at him in confusion. It reached its arms out as if asking for him to take it out of the snake summoners arms. As he did this Tsunade and Hiruzen watched Minato; they watched his every move since they heard him mutter something.

Then as quick as lighting minato reached into his kunai pouched. Pulled out a tripronged kunai into a reverse handgrip; lifted it up into the air and proceed to plunge it down into the thing that was in the snake summoner's arms.

As he watched as the blade got closer and closer to the things skin. He didn't notice the punch that was coming towards his face. So when it finally hit he wasn't ready. The force of the punch had heralded him across the pasture till he finally hit a tree and slid to the ground in an almost comical fashion.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Tsunade screamed at him. "Why the hell would stab a child led alone your new born son."

As he tried to get his bearings. Kushina answered. "He is the Kyuubi. The proof is his eyes. There red like the Kyuubi's and don't you even say, how would you know. I had the damn thing inside of my stomach. So I damn well know."

The three were stunned by Kushina's outburst and remained quiet until Hiruzen spoke. "Kushina you can't be serious; why would you ever think like that about your son? Why would he even be the Kyuubi."

Minato answered for her. "We know because the seal used on Naruto to hold the soul of the Kyuubi was never meant to hold a soul. It was meant for large charka sources and becasuse the Shinigami only sealed the soul of the beast and not the chakra he had no idea if it would hold."

The all looked shocked at him and then Hiruzen asked a question that they all had. "If you truly summoned the Shinigami why didn't it take your soul."

"Because I improved the jutsu to summon him. But listen I'm not sharing it. It would cause an outrage and people would constantly use it so its staying up here." Pointing at his head. "but back on topic. the Shinigami also stated that there was no real seal to hold only the soul of anything." Minato said in a serious tone.

"Well what about the other jinchuriki."

"That's exactly what I thought but the more I thought of it. No one's ever tried to seal only the soul of the tailed beast. So I guessed it has something to do with the chakra of a tailed beast that truly holds them down in a seal." Again answered Minato.

"Ok even if that's true, the Shinigami said he had no idea. So that might mean that he's perfectly fine." Tsunade quickly replied.

"The eyes are all I need to see to confirm it!" Kushina yell back.

"So what now; everyone that has red eyes is the Kyuubi! What about your old apprentice Kurenai! She has red eyes, or what about your friend Mikoto and her entire clan! If anything her eyes are way more dangerous than theses!" she yells pointing at Naruto's blood red eyes.

She then waits for Kushina to respond. But she never does and continues. "What about you Minato. Your clan have red eyes once upon a time." She says looking at him pointedly.

"What do you mean? I don't recall my clan having red eyes." Replied a confused Minato.

"Huh I guess listening to that Haruno lady and doing some research wasn't such a bad idea." Tsunade mutters under her breath. She then quickly continued. "Well I heard one of your old fangirls mention a while back that your clan the Namikaze had red eyes."

"Tsunade I know that's not true. Even though I don't remember much of my parents or other clan members I know for a fact that they didn't have red eyes."

"Well apparently they did." Tsunade replied quickly. "I didn't believe it either until I finally looked into your background when I first heard that Kushina was seeing you. While I was looking into you. I remembered what your fangirl said and was curious so I also looked into your clan." she stopped to take a breath and continued. "It took a lot of digging; to the point that I looked at old letters between the Senju, Namikaze and other clans to find what I was looking for. and I finally found it in a letter between two lovers; where one stated that they loved the color of their red eyes and that they were the most beautiful out of the clan. It didn't make sense to me so I looked at the signature and what date it was signed. It was then that I realized why it was possible for your clan to have red eyes; and that was because the letter was dated over ninety years ago. Meaning your clan practiced incest which kept that trait dominant but must have later allowed for outsides to come in which decreased the amount of red eyed Namikaze over time."

Minato was surprised by this. It meant that he now knew something new about his almost deceased clan but also that the child that was in Orochimaru's arms was possibly his son. There was also the possibility that it still wasn't. So he was conflicted; take in his possible son or kill the Kyuubi now.

"How about you take him in Minato and at any sign of him being the Kyuubi report it to use or kill him." Orochimaru said in a calm tone.

"NO! I will not have tha- ." Started Kushina but was cut off by Minato. "Fine but if I feel even the smallest thing that resembles the Kyuubi I'll slit its throat." He said in a dead serious tone.

"Oh thank god. At least you gave the child a chance." Said Hiruzen in a relieved tone.

"Minato your reme-." She was cut off by him again. "I know what the Shinigami said but I can't live with myself if I end up killing the child thinking it was the Kyuubi but in the end it being my son. So for that reason we will take him in and wait." He said in a tone that sounded worried.

"I can't do that Minato. I know for a fact that that isn't our son. It's like this maternal instinct inside me that's telling me that that isn't our child but something else." She said in a sure tone.

Minato looked at Kushina and knew that she would never willingly take the child in. So he decided something then and there. He knew that what he was about to do would strain their marriage but it had to be done to watch over the child.

"Kushina I request; no I demand that you are not to kill that child and that you will help raise it. By order of your hokage." Minato said in a serious tone.

Everyone one there stood shocked at what Minato had said. He had ordered his wife not as a husband but as her superior. Though the most surprised was Kushina herself. She felt almost betrayed. No she didn't feel fully betrayed only partly. She knew what her husband was going through and though he had hope; she did not. She knew that he was the Kyuubi and that Minato just hadn't accepted that yet. She was about to retort on how he was an idiot and how that wasn't there son until she thought of something.

If she agreed to this, then she could torment the beast all she wanted. It had no chakra and was extremely week. This was the perfect opportunity and it's not like her husband ordered her to take _care, care_ of it. Only not kill it and raise it. So she'll do just that.

"Fine if those are my orders hokage. Then fine but have fun sleeping on the couch for the next year." She said in a cold tone and began to walk away. Hey just because the plan she made calmed her down doesn't mean that she was still angry with him for ordering her.

"She got you there Minato." Said Jiraiya humorously

"Hey Kushina, wait!" Yelled Minato and was about to chase after her but stopped and turned around. "Can you take Naruto to the hospital for a checkup. I don't think that Kushina should be around him for now. So let's give her some time." He said in a rushed tone. And then ran after Kushina to try and calm her down with Jiraiya following him at a more relaxed pace.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Ever since that day he still doesn't know if he's made the right choice. Though he's started to drift more towards him being his actual son because not once has there been any of the beast's chakra in him. He even got one of the Hyugas to check his chakra network with their famous Byakugan. Though he said he saw a minuscule amount but that was to be expected, him being born from a jinchuriki. So maybe it was time to accept that he wasn't the Kyuubi. Maybe he could discuss it with Kushina over dinner.

'Well let's finish up these papers up. The sun is about to set and dinner should be ready soon.' Thought Minato as he smiled about seeing his kids and caring wife.

* * *

 **Slums of Konoha**

The slums were not a strange place to the small child that walked down its streets. He had slept here when his family would accidently lock him out of his house. He had been here when his mom had left the park without him with his sister. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He had blonde hair that looked golden and was down. His hair was long enough to go past his ears and almost down to his blood red eyes. (A/N think of kid Gilgamesh from fate/kalied. If you don't know that then look up 'kid Gilgamesh) He had tan skin that didn't have a single blemish or mark. Even with all the things that not only his mother did but also what his mother allowed the village to do to him. She had called it mother son bonding when she did it. Though it always confused him why his bonding time was always when they were alone and why his hurt from the whippings or cuts from the blades she had. While during his sister's bonding time got treats and would play games with her.

He saw how she treated his sister and would admit, he was jealous. He didn't hate his sister though. No, it was quite the opposite because he actually loved his sister with all his heart. She was one of the few rays of sunshine that he had, in his miserable life. Not even his father cared enough to do anything… Well he would never know if he would actually do something.

His father never new of the things that his mother and village did because his scars and wounds from whatever beatings he would receive. Would either heal naturally or be healed by his godmother Tsunade or godfather Orochimaru. They would sometimes ask him if they could tell his father about the things that she did to him but he would always vividly refuse for two reasons.

The first was that his mother threatened to harm his dear sister. One of the few people that didn't look at him weirdly; that didn't call him names; that played with him. That would include him in activities even when his mother looked down right pissed at the suggestion but would keep up a happy face. His sister, Mito. Even though he never knew if she would actually go through with the threat from seeing how she treated her. He never took the risk.

The second was that he knew that he possessed the Kyuubi within him and that she thought he was the Kyuubi. Yes, knew he had the Kyuubi's soul and he remembers the beautiful lady and that beautiful palace like home that he had in his head. He remembers very vividly the first time that he was brought to that place.

* * *

 **Flashback in Mindscape: one year ago**

'How could they be doing this to him.' She thought. **"He's only a child!"** She yelled to no one. How could they do this to her preciouses Naruto that she had grown to love so much.

Kurumi was sitting in a chair that was in the main bed room, crying. She had just watched her Naruto go through another beating. One that was far worse than the normal ones he received. She knew that even though it wasn't her that had marked him with the red eyes and tattoos. She knew that they linked those traits to him being her; causing him this grief and pain from the village and from his own family. As she sat there crying and wallowing in self-pity and guilt she heard a sniffle from the bed and it made her stop.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes; stood up and looked to see who was on the bed. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. She still had a reputation to uphold. Especially if it was that asshole of a man Gilgamesh again. Though all thought of that went out the window when she saw who was on the bed crying. It was her Naruto. Laying there on the bed curled up into a ball; whispering for it to stop.

She ran to the bed and crawled over to him quickly taking his head and placing it on her lap. She then began to try and calm him down by whispering soothing words to him. After he finally stopped crying he just laid there. Listening to her words of comfort about how she described beautiful places she's seen.

Like how she talked about the warm lush forest of Konoha or the beautiful ice crystals of the land of snow. How the sun would warm you up if you laid in an open field in grass country. The beautiful but deadly sand dunes of the land of wind and the calming sound of the oceans of the land of waves and water.

He listened as she named off a few more places that he had never heard of but wished he could be there. He wished he could be anywhere than the village he was in. Then it hit him; he wasn't being stabbed anymore. He wasn't alone in some alleyway. He was on a bed, with his head on someone's lap. He then turned his head to look at the owner and immediately blushed. What he saw was a goddess; a woman… no a creature that was on a completely different level of beauty.

She had the silkiest looking hair that was a reddish orange. Her hair flowed loosely down her back to just above the waist. Her skin was a light tan with no marks or blemishes and had eyes similar to his. She wore a loose black kimono with red trim that showed a god amount of skin. Which suggested she wasn't wearing anything under it.

He quickly turned away; cheeks flushed to the point that a tomato would be jealous. While she giggled into her hand amused at his reaction and finding it cute on the seven-year-old. He then spoke in a quiet voice, boarding on a whisper. "Where am I? I'm not in the village right." His voice filled with the tiniest bit of hope.

She thought on how to answer him. Thinking that if she lied to him now; he wouldn't trust her later. So she decided to tell the truth. **"Sadly your still in the village Naruto-kun."** She said in a sad almost depressing tone.

"Then where am I exactly? This doesn't look like the village and I've never seen you around the village." He said now raising his head off her lap and sitting on his feet to face her.

" **This beautiful place is your mind. Everything you see in here is a part of your mindscape or if you would like to call it your subconscious."** While pointing at his forehead.

"So, this isn't real then?"

" **Well it is but isn't. it's hard to explain."** She said with a sigh.

"Well… If this isn't real in a way… Then… Are you real?" He asks quietly.

" **Yes I'm real and I'm a part of you."** She stops to think and then after a few seconds continues. **"Have you ever seen the black ink on your stomach that appeasers sometime when you get a checkup from your godmother."** He nods his head in conformation and she continues. **"Well that's what you call a seal. I'm in the seal and that's how we can talk to each other right now."** she says with a big smile.

He was about to ask something else but then notices something shift under the back of her kimono and is surprised at what he sees. There sticking out from the bottom of her kimono was the tip of a furry orange tail. He then looks back at her and realizes the two fox ears sticking out from her hair. She notices his surprised face and follows his line of site and sees one of her tails are sticking out and she sighs. Knowing that there's really no hiding it now.

As she saw his mouth open to ask a question. She stopped him by gently placing a finger on his mouth to silence him. **"Stop, and let me show you who I am by letting you see your first memory. Can I do that?"** she asks him with her finger still on his mouth. He nods and she smiles. **"Hold my hand so you can see."** She says in a clam and warm tone.

 **Flash back end**

* * *

To say the least, he was surprised when he saw his first memory that day. He felt happiness that his godmother, godfather and Jiji loved him. Surprised that the Kyuubi's _soul_ was in him and her _chakra_ was in his sister and that she didn't attack Konoha purposely. Though not very surprised about holding the Kyuubi whose name was Kurumi; mostly because of how his mother and villagers treated him. Though there was one emotion that was the most powerful that day, sadness. He was sad with how his mother had from upon looking at him hated him, thinking he was the Kyuubi. Though being the naïve five-year-old he was he said that he'd get his mother to see that he wasn't the Kyuubi. Even though Kurumi had argued against it saying that it wouldn't work but he was stubborn and had made his mind up already.

So for the next three years he took everything she threw at him with a smile on his face. He did everything she asked; took every mother son bonding day without crying, no matter how much he wanted to and more. Hoping that by doing this she would realize her mistake of thinking he wasn't the Kyuubi.

That was one of two reasons that he was here in the slums to day actually. Though the second was because it involved his sister. Tomorrow was his sister's birthday and she needed him to get the gift she had ordered. Of course if it meant his sisters happiness he was happy to help.

Though he was brought out of his musing when he heard a voice in his head said something. " **You know that this is a bad idea right."**

"Ku-chan I know what you're thinking but you don't have to worry ok. Most people are already closing up their shops. So there's not a lot of people here to come after me. plus, it's for Mito so I have to go." He thought to her.

" **I understand that you hold your sister in a high place but this doesn't feel right. Plus, why not send you to the market to pick up a gift. That would make much more sense."**

'Yeah, it would. But the address that's on the paper looks like the address to that book shop I saw last week. Maybe there's a book there that isn't in the market.'

" **You mean the one you saw when you were being chased."**

"Yeah… that one. It looked like there was a lot of books in there." He said happily

" **Naruto I don't know why you trust that woman and I know no matter what I say you won't change your goal."** She said with a sigh. **"Just be careful alright. Your godparents aren't here to help you anymore and the third isn't alive either. Plus I told you I can't do more than heal you. unless you want people to think you're the Kyuubi."**

"I know." He thought in a depressed tone.

" **I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to bring back those memories."** She said in a soft tone while internally she was kicking herself. She forgot how touchy those subjects were.

What she said brought back painful memories of how almost every person that he cared for left him. His godfather left because he was branded a criminal three years ago. His godmother left because her lover had died and said she had to take a break from the village, though she did say she'd return in a year. That was 9 months ago so hopefully she'll be back in three months. She left him in the hands of his pseudo grandfather who died of a heart attack of all things five months ago. 'He was probably reading those stupid books that would make him giggle when I was by his house.' He thought to himself. The only people that didn't treat him badly was his dear sister, those nice ramen chefs that would sometimes give him free food when he was locked out, and Kurumi.

"It's fine, they wouldn't want me depressed." He said with a fake smile and in a tone that seemed hollow. "Anyways I see the shop mom wanted me to pick up the gift from."

She sighed **"Ok then, call if you need me alright. I'm going to take a nap."** And with that disconnected the link.

As he walked up to the shop and peered through the window. He didn't notice the figure that was hidden in the shadows on top of the shop. "I can't believe she was serious. She left the seal tag and a note here. Hmm well if it says anyway then I got an idea" He said quietly.

As Naruto looked through the window he noticed that the shop looked like it was closed. As there were no lights on or anything. He then walked up to the door and saw a small folded note there on the ground. He looked down and picked it up. 'maybe they left a note for the gift being late or something.' He thought.

He then opened the letter and read a single sentence that filled him with dread. There on the note read "I fooled the fox. Love mama."

He was then roughly turned around by a hand that was placed on his shoulder and punched hard in the temple. The punched made him fall and left him dazed and dizzy on his back. As his head started to clear he rolled onto his stomach and he tried to crawl away until he felt something hit the back of his head. His eyes felt heavy from the hit and was about to succumb to the darkness that was surrounding his vision but was forced out of it by the feeling of sticky liquid coming from the back of his legs. He was confused by the feeling until he turned his head to look at the back of his knee and was scared stiff when he noticed he could no longer move his leg.

"Hmm guess working under the snake can was useful. Heh I just cut the muscle that won't let you walk if torn. So you're not goin- hey where you going." He said as he noticed Naruto start to crawl using only his arm. "ah ah ah, you're not going anywhere." He then walked over to Naruto plunged a kunai into his shoulder and used said kunai to drag him back to where he had originally fallen.

"Now I'm assuming you know who wants me to do this because of the note that you picked up. Right." Naruto didn't answer him, and looks away with tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to believe what the note said. The man then riped out the kunai that was buried in the back of his right shoulder and plunged it into his left, causing him to yell out in pain "Right!" he asked again. This time Naruto nodded his head.

"Good; I've been told to brake your spirit in any way and trust me when I say this. I plan to do so and I'm going to enjoy it. So why don't you lay there like a good little demon and let uncle Mizuki work, ok." He said in an all to happy voice.

Naruto didn't even get a moment to respond because he felt a kunai cut his lower leg just above his foot. He yelled out in pain as he felt the cold steal enter his body.

"That's the Achilles heel; your defiantly not walking any time soon." Naruto heard him say in a gleeful tone.

Naruto was with all his might trying to escape even when he knew that it was pointless. He had to try. So he pulled himself with his arms even though both shoulders were bleeding and had stab wounds on them. One even still having the knife in his shoulder still.

He then noticed Mizuki's feet in front of him and was about to try and crawl around him but was stopped as he felt an intense pain in his hand. He looked over and saw another kunai going through his hand. He then felt another intense pain in his other hand and saw that it was the same as the first.

"You're only making this harder on yourself." He heard him say. He then felt the ripping of skin as the two kunais that kept his hands on the ground ripped out of his hands.

"Well, she said break you right. So I think I know of a much faster way to do this." Naruto heard him say but what he heard next scared him stiff and he froze.

'No, that isn't what I think it is.' He thought. He slowly turned his head and saw that Mizuki was slowly unbuckling his pants. So with renewed vigor he tried to escape even with all the pain he felt all around his body. He forced his legs to move even though they felt like lead. He made his arms move even with the kunai still in his shoulder and he forced his hands to grab onto anything that was on the ground to pull him further away from the man that was about to rape him even though he had huge holes in his hand.

"Where do you think you're going." He heard Mizuki say. He then used the kunai in his shoulder to drag him back once again. "I was about to have some fun." He said as he ripped out the kunai causing blood to splurt out from the wound. Mizuki used said knife cut open his pants and then proceeded to flip him on to his back. "I want to watch the shock and horror when I fuck you demon. I want to see the Kyuubi's mind break and shatter into a thousand pieces when my dick enters that little ass of yours" He yelled with glee.

Naruto was crying and pleading with Mizuki to stop. "I'm not the Kyuubi! I didn't do anything I swear!" he could do nothing. He couldn't move anymore it hurt to much; he could only stare as Mizuki lined up his dick with his ass.

"Please stop! Please!" he pleaded. As Mizuki thrust forward and watched with glee.

"stoooooppppp!" he yelled out one last time eyes still closed.

Just as he was about to penetrate it he noticed a gold ripple behind the demon. "The fuck is tha-" he never finished that sentence. As there was a loud ' _squelch'_ and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Naruto then opens his eyes looking to see what happened while trying not to succumb to the sweet release that the darkness promises but it was too much. Though just as he passes out he looks up to see a dead Mizuki with a giant hole on his stomach and a golden sword that is starting to dissolve into golden dust just behind the body.

* * *

 **mindscape**

Naruto appeared the same way he did a year ago. A crying mess and Kurumi was quick to comfort him trying to get the boy she loved to stop. Using her soothing words and running her hand through his hair she was able to calm him down. It was quiet until Naruto asked a question. "Why does she hate me so much? Why do the people hate me?" His tone was depressed. "Ku-chan… do you hate me?"

" **Naruto, listen and listen closely. Don't ever ask that question again."** She said in a serious tone but her voice became softer as it continued. " **I could never hate you. I love you Naruto."** She hated how broken he sounded. Gone was the positive and cocky tone. Now replaced by a tone filled with sadness and depression

"You do?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

" **More than you could imagine."** She said and then continued. **"Though to your other question. I don't know how anyone could hate you. You are the kindest human to walk this earth. You gave your mother a chance to see her mistakes and even forgave her for the things she's done in the past. You hated the village but never left and instead of lashing out, you gave them chances. I don't think the village or your family deserve someone like you."** It was quiet after she said that.

"Kurumi I'm done with forgiving the people of this village and my mother. After what happen tonight I-i-i don't want to." He said in a shaky voice. "I want to leave the village."

" **Oh, well, technically your already out of the village."**

…

…

…

"wait, what?" He said as he now got off her lap to sit on his feet.

" **Yeah, well that kinda happened when you pasted out. A man carried you out of the village."** She said in an almost embarrassed tone **.**

"Wait I wanted to get Mito to come with me first. What if my mother does something to her?!" He said in a worried voice.

" **Naruto we both know that she's fine. Both your mother and father will take care of her."** She said in an almost jealous tone, though Naruto didn't catch it. It always annoyed her how his sister was always almost first with everything and how he would tell her how he spent the day with her or something akin to that but she really couldn't blame him. She was one of the few people that actually cared about him.

He sighed "I guess you're right. How much longer until I wake up."

" **I can send you back now if you want."**

"NO! I mean…Can I, just stay here a bit longer please?"

Kurumi giggled at his reaction before replying. **"Alright but you'll probably wake up in the next few minutes."**

"Can we lay in the bed" he asked a little embarrassed.

Kurumi smiles at him **"Of course"** she replies as she gets off to bed to pull the red blankets back. Naruto then climbs in with her following him. She then pulls the blankets back over them and protectively wraps her arms around Naruto who is facing her and places her chin on top of his head.

"Kurumi, be honest with me. Did I kill Mizuki?" He asks her in a soft tone.

She separates from the embrace just enough to look at him; who is avoiding her eyes. She sighs not knowing how he'll take the answer. The eight-year old's mind was already cracked and anymore might break him. It was a miracle that he even allows any type of human contact, what with the traumatic event that he just got done having.

"Please don't lie, I can take it. I know that that weird looking sword didn't just randomly appear." He again says in a soft tone. "I just want to make sure."

She sighs, she's been doing that a lot today, he saw the sword. So there's no way to really deny it. **"Yes you did. You used something akin to a bloodline."**

"What's a bloodline?" he asks curiously

' **oh yeah forgot, he's only eight. Doesn't know what that is.' "I'll explain the hole thing later but to sum it up you can use an ability that your clan or really old family members have."**

"That's so cool." Was his reply. "So I used this bloodline thing to kill him. So what can I summon swords and stuff." He asked excitedly

Kurumi can only giggle at his reaction before answering. **"Yes and no it's not like normal bloodlines and I'm pretty sure you can summon more than just swords. I'll help you with it later. Alright."**

"You promise?"

" **I promise."** she says with a smile on her face. **"Though I think it's also time to wake up."** And with that he disappeared from the bed they were laying on.

* * *

 **Real world somewhere outside of Konoha.**

The night sky is the first thing that Naruto sees when he wakes up. The sight amazes him because when in the village. It can be difficult to see the night sky with all the lights on the village. He could see every constellation that his sister would tell him about. He could see the glowing stars that Ku-chan told him about. Then Naruto is brought out of his shock by the voice of a stranger.

"Beautiful isn't it." It says in a tired voice, "Back where I'm from this is an extremely rare sight. Where I'm from we have extremely tall buildings that would illuminate the sky and prevent us from seeing the night skies beauty."

"umm, mister where are you from. I've never heard of any place that has buildings so tall it illuminates the sky." Naruto asks the stranger. Now getting a better look at the stranger that was sitting on a log as he sits up.

The man dressed in a black trench coat and it looked like he wore a black suit under the coat with a white under shirt and matching black tie. He had light tan skin, a thin face with sharp features and black pupil-less eyes that looked empty and broken. He also had jet black hair that stuck out from all sides and to finish this mysterious look. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth

The man then looked at him "I'm not from around here. Heh you could even say I'm from a completely different world."

"Are you the man that took me out of the village?"

"Yes, I am. I was leaving when I heard a sound that sounded like yelling. So I went to see and there I found you on the ground unconscious, pants slashed, covered in stab wounds and a man on deaths door with a hole through him."

"Wait he wasn't dead?" Naruto almost yells

"No he wasn't at the moment I got there but I'm curtain he's dead now. It's been 3 three hours since we left and with the hole in his chest the size it was I doubt he's still alive" He stated in a calm voice. "Now what's your name kid?'

"My name is Naruto uz-" he stopped himself and looked away from the man. He didn't want to be called that. What if he recognizes the name? No, since he's decided to leave the village he needs a new name or… he can have no name at all. He can star fresh, a clean slate. He then looked back at the man. "Naruto, just Naruto."

"Hmm, that's a strong name. Naruto."

Said boy looks at the man with a smile. "Now what's your name?"

The man stares at him as if judgesing if he should give his name or not. Though after a long silence he finally stated in a calm voice. "Kiritsugu Emiya."

* * *

 **alright that's a rap. Now first ignore how I said I started it a few days after the first chapter. I did but I just kept getting side tracked with other things as the days went by. Also for Emiya, he's just going to play as a father figure role to Naruto while they are traveling. He will not pass on any or will use of firearms. I feel then Naruto will be to overpowered if he was taught that. I think he'll only learn the acceleration ability. Maybe. Oh and he definitely will not take on the hero dream. That would ruin and conflict with how I plan to write his character.**

 **Now why Kurumi couldn't use her chakra or why the Hyugas couldn't see it was because she suppressed it enough to the point that it resembled that miniscule amount that Minato mention. if he was told that the Kyuubi was regaining her chakra (which she is slowly) then he would have thought that maybe the Kyuubi was getting its chakra back and there for kill Naruto.**

 **Now as I'm writing this I believe I have found it reasonable to allow Naruto a SMALL harm consisting of three girls/women considering he's supposed to concur and make everything his. I have already put Kurumi aka the fem Kyuubi in. so that leaves only two girls left. I will MAYBE put up a poll depending on what other universes I plan to write into my story. though I think I have a second girl already but am undecided. So look for a poll but if it's not up within the next 3 days then I'm not doing one. Now I think that's everything I need to say. So like before if you got any helpful tips on my writing or want to point out some big plot holes I missed just PM me. and wit-**

 **Prick 'that was horrible why would you do that to your character.'**

 **BD 'first of all it isn't not my character second stop crying. I though you said you're a manly man'**

 **Prick 'that was still horrible. You're a monster.'**

 **BD 'you know what, I don't even care right now. that's everything seea and stay safe.'**


	3. Chapter 2: 11 Years Later

**Hey guys hope you all been safe. To start off the poll votes are in and the results were**

 **Scathach with 107**

 **Mito 93**

 **Assassin of red 55**

 **Mei 41**

 **Fem haku 31**

 **Ishiguro k osaka 26 (weapons master from history's greatest disciple (sorry if I spelled it wrong))**

 **Kora 24**

 **Quiet 21 (Metal gear V)**

 **Kurotsuchi 18**

 **Eto 14 (Tokyo ghoul)**

 **Temari 12**

 **I was surprised when it first started this. It was a tie between mito and scathach until it got till like the 80's. I didn't think that mito would be so popular. Though I bet your wondering why I needed the votes. Well I was going to just do a single partner but so many wanted a harem so I caved** _ **(little perverts)**_ **and I allowed a three-person harem. I choose the second and needed a third so I let you guys decide the third. I needed to see the third to see how I could write her into my story. For example, if you guys picked mei I would need to see how the two even know of each other and would probably not be seen until later. For Scathach I can write it completely different. Though I may add one more to the harem but this time I myself will decided no matter how much you guys beg. But that won't be for a while. Another thing, I will not be using the chans and kuns that often. Ill only use it for when he's speaking to a person from the elemental nations. Reason? I'm just a lazy butt. Though I will use pet names but no chans sans or kuns. Now that is everything I think that I need to talk about.**

 **I do not own the Naruto universe or any other universes that I decide to put in this story. Please go read and watch the official releases.**

"Normal talk"

'normal thought'

" **higher being speak etc."**

' **higher being thought'**

 **Chapter 2: 11 years**

 **West empire: empires palace**

The sun; the sun is something that has been around this planet for millions of years. It provides the light for the day so people can see. It provides warmth for the planet and gives a farmer's crops the nutrients it needs to survive. The sun can be very helpful and life giving but the sun can be a terrible thing as well. It can cause droughts and has the ability to kill people if they're not carful. The sun can be many things but right now it was being… annoying?

'Yes, annoying is the right word. very annoying.' Was the thought of a blonde man that was in a big bed with two women, each laying a head on his chest. The sun was pouring into the room. As there was only one wall holding up the ceiling that separated this room from the next. Only the pillars that cast large shadows across the room form the rising sun. His palace resembled his mindscape palace with the exceptions that the bed itself was elevated two steps. Instead of a tropical jungle/forest, like in his mindscape, it was his capital city. 'You know sometimes I wish I didn't design my palace like the one in my head."

" **I agree with you Naruto."**

The now named Naruto looked down to his right and saw one of his wives there with her eyes closed. "hmm. Can my vixen now read minds?" Was his reply.

" **No its just I know that you're thinking this because I am right now. Plus, we don't want to get out of bed and don't want you to leave because you're the pillow."** Said Kurumi

"Wait you said we as in more than you."

"Yes, I'm awake as well and I agree with Kurumi. You are too comfortable and I wish not to wake."

"I like the way you think Retsu." Said Kurumi with a soft giggle.

Naruto now looked at the woman on his left and sees his other wife Retsu Unohana, a woman that had black hair, pale skin with dark blue eyes and slim but curvy body, she too has her eyes closed. Though he notices a small smirk that appears on her face. He smiles back and again looks up at the ceiling and says "You know that even if we don't get up; she'll come get us up."

" **Yeah, I know but I want to just sleep a little bit more before we have to get up. So why don't we wait for her to come. What do you say Retsu?"**

"Yes, I believe that is a wond-" Though the sound of soft pitter pattering stopped her.

They all listen as the three adults hear the small sound of a child's footsteps coming closer to the bed. It stops and then they all feel a weight by their feet as a child climbs up on top of the bed. And proceeds to crawl upwards and sits herself on Naruto's stomach.

"Papa are you going to get up. You said you'd take me to visit uncle Ken and aunty Touka today." Says the excided voice of the child.

Naruto now looked down at the child that was his 4-year-old daughter, who was sitting on his stomach. the girl was about 3 and a half feet tall with light tan skin that was slightly lighter than his. She had teal hair which was similar to her mother's and a redline tattoo that she got from him that went from one side of her face to the other under her eyes and went across the bridge of her nose. She had hazel eyes that were more green than brown and had a skull like mask on her head that was cracked. The last gift from her mother.

"I know I said that baby girl but can't you let your moms and dad sleep for just a little bit longer." Naruto asked her tiredly.

"But you said we'd leave earwy." Nel cutely wined.

Retsu spoke up this time. "How about this? if you let us sleep for a bit longer he'll get you something sweet." Naruto just looked at Retsu and sighed. Though if you looked closely you could see the small smile that he made.

this got Nel to go wide eyed with excitement. "Reallry!"

" **Yeah, papa will get you something really sweet."**

Naruto could only watch his little girl with a smile. "But you said you want us to get up so I guess there's no sweets." He said as he started to rise from his bed causing Nel to roll off his stomach and into his lap; but she quickly got back up.

"No, no, no, papa can sleep longer" she responded quickly as she tried and was failing to push him back down so he could go back to sleep.

"Nel I have to actually get up; let your mothers sleep alright they have going to do stuff today."

"But dat means no sweets." She said as tears started to appear in her eyes. She knew this face would get her father and mothers to come around. It had work almost every time. It was a face that even the most harden and cruel warlords couldn't ignore and would bend over backwards to prevent a tear from falling.

'Damn that cute face! It's not fair,' Was the thought of the three in the bed. "Alright, alright, I'll get you some sweets on the way to their house to share. Is that alright?"

"You promise?"

"Yes Nel I promise." He said with a warm voice.

"Den pinky swear cause last time ya promised we would get sweets we got sweets da day after. An I don't wanna to wait till tomorrow. So pinky swear!"

"But you got sweets still. I don't thin-" He was stopped as he saw her stick out hand and balled it into a fist with only the pinky finger sticking out. He knew that she wouldn't budge until he did a pinky swear. Though he really didn't mind. It was his and her little thing that was… special, and he thought it was cute.

He chuckled and then smile. "Alright, alright." He then stuck out his hand and wrapped his pinky finger around her small one. She then began to swing both their hands side to side and she sang her _"special pinky tune"_ as he and his wives called it.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die, I'll eat a thousand needles if I lie, pinky promise song." She then looked at him with most serious face a four-year-old could muster up; which only made her cuter than she already was. "Now ya can't lie alright cause I don't want ya to eat a thousand needles papa." She said to him worriedly.

This got him to smile. It was times like these that he would cherish. When his little baby girl is so innocent. "Alright, then why don't you go get ready so we can leave, and I'll meet you in the throne room." She nodded her head in excitement and then jumped off his bed running towards her room. "Oh, and Nel if you see Walter tell him god luck on his date and that I know how he spends his days off.

"Ok" was all she said as she ran out.

"Hah, now I have to get her something." He then looked at his wives who still haven't moved from their positions in the bed. "Will you two show up later or will you go out."

Kurumi was the first to speak. **"I think Retsu and I will wait for Kora, if she arrives early, and have a girls day. What'd you think Retsu."**

"Yes that would be nice; I haven't seen kora in a few months now. It would be nice to catch up with her." Was Retsu's response.

"Alright, then I'll see you two tonight at the meeting." Naruto said as he started to get out of bed, kissed both on the forehead and then proceeded to walk out of the room.

As he walked he snapped his fingers opening a six foot size golden ripple that, matched his size. He then walked through and felt his clothes started to materialized on him. He wore a tight black sleeveless compression shirt that hugged the lean muscled body he had, much to the pleasure of his wives. He also had a golden collar necklace **(think Egyptian)** that had a small single ruby in the middle. He wore tight black Anbu like pants that were covered by a long red shendyt and went to the back of his calves. Over that was gold armor that was trimmed with navy blue; that went over his pants and covered his waist and both his legs. **(same as cover picture for story but with a gold necklace and black sleeveless compression shirt and no armor on his arm.)**

As he walked to his throne room he thought on how the past eleven years had shaped his life and made him the man he is today. In those eleven years since he left with his father he had experienced almost all the pain and joy that an old man had experienced throughout his entire life, he experienced it in only eleven years. He remembers how he and his father made the journey through the desert of the land of wind and how he made his first friend while staying in Sunagakure; His name being Gaara.

Gaara was a small boy that had red hair like his mother, what looked to be eye shadow around his eyes and had a kanji for love on his forehead. He was lonely like him and they bonded over the shared hardship of carrying a tailed beast. It was funny, even though he was a kages kid like him. He was normal for the most part just lonely. He later met his older siblings who he got along with pretty well and got them to fear their brother less after he and Kurumi had gotten his tailed beast, Shukaku, to make peace with Gaara. Even though it took a lot of convincing and a slight beating from Kurumi in their combined inner mindscapes. He became less violent and began to open up slightly. Though that was reserved only for his sibling and Naruto but was welcomed all the same.

After about two months there he and his father Kiritsugu left for the west and settled down in a small village that had a forest that surrounded it, similarly to Konoha. He had stayed there for four years living a happy life that wasn't plagued by any grievances. He even met his first lover there at the age of 10. Though that peace did not last long. After four years of living there, at the age of 12, his father died and once again he was alone. Though the night before he died he told Naruto everything. About how he used to live and where he lived. How he was only here in this world because of an accident during the end of something he called "The Grail War." He told him that he actually knew the ancestor that had the same abilities he had but explained he would have to find out how to use it by himself or with Kurumi. He told him his may regrets like killing his childhood friend and mother figure. He told him about his daughter and not being able to see his daughter one more time. Lastly he made Naruto promise him something. He made him promise to never hold rage against something for too long. To forgive but never to forget and to love and keep close those he considers his family close.

At the time he felt that he couldn't promise that, with all the shit that his village and mother put him through; but years later he would understand. He had never hated them completely because he understood where some of the anger came from but to hold it against a child. Even if he was the Kyuubi no amount of anger or justice gave anyone the right to harm a child, unless it was a ghost kid dressed as a clown but even then he wouldn't try to kill it, so for as of right now he was at the very least willing to let bygones be bygones if they wanted to. Though he would never forget the things they did to him.

He was in such deep thought about his father that he just now realized that he had walked to and was now sitting on his throne. His throne room was like the rest of his palace in the sense that it was very open and only had walls separating rooms. The room was as plain looking as you could get but that's how he wanted it. He only had plants and flora that either hung from the side of the pillars or was planted around the room. Even the people that built his palace were surprised at how plain looking he wanted it and insisted that a king or emperor should have a more extravagant throne room but he had refused. Though they did get one thing that made it extravagant if slightly. His throne was three steps elevated off the floor, it was tall and looked to be made of gold with the exception of a small navy blue circle that was placed right above were his head would be and was connected to a line that went down to the seat. Though it was the arm rests of the chair that made it stand out because where his hands would rest was the carving of a lion head.

As he finished admiring his throne he heard the sound of laughter and the sound of heavy steps. He looked to where the sound came from and saw that Nel was riding on the boss of his summoning contract. "Dat way simba" she yelled and pointed towards himself.

The lion stood at around 4 feet high and was about two meters long. It had a slight tan to his coat and had long flowing orange red mane. His eyes were a lighter version of hazel that resembled a natural lion.

The lion gave a tired sigh. "Naruto your daughter is as energetic as ever. Can she just sleep in for once?"

This got a laugh out of Naruto. "Well she's like are alarm clock. She always wakes early even when we don't need to. I tell you Simba, she can be a handful sometimes but we lover all the same." He replied.

"Hmm, I can agree with that."

Naruto then looked at nel. "Come on Nel get off of him he just got back from something I asked him to do and I'm sure he love to head home ok?" she nodded and got off the lion.

"Papa lets go already. If we leave now we can get some good snacks from da pasty man." she said as she tried to pull him away.

"Alright Nel." Was his response and then looked at his summon. "Simba all the messages for the meeting for the games have been delivered?"

"Yes all of them have been delivered and yes I'm going to be at the meeting. now I'm leaving to go rest."

"Ok then I'll see you there." And with that Simba left with a puff of smoke. "Now let's get you those sweets Nel."

 **outside the palace**

The palace was the center of the capital and was surrounded by three districts. The first that was to the left of the palace was the military district were most of the city guards would be housed and where the recruits would stay for their training until they were fit to join the ranks. On the right was the housing district were most people lived. The clans and other important figures would stay in the compounds and house/building that were closer to the palace. As you got further away the palace the lower the class. Naruto didn't like that there were class but he realized that that's how the world works. There will always be I higher and lower class and occasionally a middle. The last one which was the one he was entering now was the market district. Where you could see all types of venders and little stores, that sold everything and almost anything. From foods that would make all mouths water to weapons that were made by the finest blacksmiths. If you needed something you would almost always find it here in the market of the capital.

As they walked people that passed and noticed them, which were most because of Nel, waved with a smile on their face. They knew that their emperor didn't care for the formal hellos and greetings or wanted praise. He had many times expressed this to his people and while they still did it on occasions he had gotten most to stop.

As they continued to walk Nel spotted the sweets store they would always visit when promised sweets and made it known. "Papa, Papa, dere's Kowalsty. Let's go get sweets."

He sighed, "I swear your little promise are going to be the death of me; you know that Nel." She just smiled at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the sweets shop.

This shop was one of the most well-known sweets shops around the west and was up-and-coming in the Elemental Nations, Kowalski. The shop wasn't all that grand but that's what made it all the more inviting. The shop itself was a one floor building and was a dark blue. With the name hanging over the two entrance doors. It also had two glass windows. One on each side of the doors that showed off some of the sweets that they made.

As the father and daughter duo entered the shopped they saw a heavier looking man begin to pull out a batch of freshly made pastries. The man had a square like face and was about 5'5 with a mustache that reached the ends of his lips and black gelled back hair. He had light tan skin and wore a black dress shirt and tie that was cover by a white apron. He was the man that owned shop and many other shops that are under the name Kowalski. For his name was Jacob Kowalski or as Nel had named him the, 'Da Pastry Man.'

"Hey Pastry Man got any sweets for me a papa." Nel said in a cute voice.

Said baker turned to see who had entered his shop and was greeted with his friend and favorite little customer. "Ahh, what brings you my _Emperor_ and my favorite _little_ customer." He said in a joking tone and a smile on his face. Knowing that he would tick Naruto off with emperor and tease little Nel with… well… little.

His welcome caused a tick mark to appear on Naruto's forehead as he anticipated and he got a cute pout from Nel. He was about to retort but was stopped when he heard Nel speak up first. "Ayy! I'm not little, pastry man! I'm super tuff and strong." She said flexing her arm. Which caused Naruto and Jacob to sweat drop.

Naruto looked at Nel. "Umm Nel? He wasn't…talking about… you know what never mind. Just pick out some of the sweets you want." He then turned back to Jacob. "How are you doing Jake since I last visited."

Naruto's question brought the slightly confused baker back to reality. He then asked a worker that came out from the back and to help Nel with her selection before answering Naruto. "Yeah everything's been fine. A few issues here and there from supply shortages but that's because my little shop sells the most and best." Jake said in a relaxed tone. "What about you? The wives treating you good. God only knows how bad they were when you shared that idea of sharing to them. I still don't know how you got them to actually share you because I know if it were any other man that suggested what you did they'd be cut in half by and eaten by that not even including what would do to the poor man." He stopped and chuckled lightly. "I'll tell you again like I always do Naruto. you're a lucky man to have three loving wives and such an adorable daughter."

They both looked over at said girl as she oohed and ahhed at the choices before her. The sight was cute and brought a smile to both faces. Though Naruto once again pulled Jake back to his attention with a question. "So how are the stores bracing the elements. I know that out there the weather can be unforgivable sometimes?" Naruto asked in a calm voice.

Jake looked at him and questioningly before he saw Naruto nod his head before answering. "Oh the stores have been fine. No winds to knock any down. A few stores had complained about earthquakes but they eventually stopped. Some stores said that despite the risk of tsunamis being near the oceans they said that there was nothing to worry about. Though that manager did did say that they had a snake infestation but surprisingly the snakes got rid of an unknown rat problem. Another said that they had a problem with a leak in their shop from the constant rain and another said that there was almost a fire that burned down the store. Any idea how to help a rain leak or how to prevent a fire?"

"Hmm, well for a leak I guess you could fix the leak and wait it out or you could move somewhere else if it's really bad. Though I would try to stay there and fix the problem. How to prevent a fire you say? Well… I'd rebuild and see how it goes. Though I'd make sure the problem is taken care of." There was a pause as Naruto took up a thinking pose. "although I'm interested why a snake not only helped with an unknown problem but left the store alone."

"Yeah I was just as confused but hey who am I to judge. Maybe he knows the shop won't hurt him. He keeps the rodents away and we leave him alone but hey listen to this. One store said that their shop was struck by lightning and even though they had a store made of wood. The store was fine as if they were never struck. Another said that they saw a holy maiden enter their shop and that she was so beautiful that the store itself seemed to be blessed as she entered. Ha can u believe that!" This got Jake to chuckle lightly. "Thought this next one is the best. A store manager said that while he was working he saw a snow princess and a samurai that was carrying a sack of iron. Pffff snow princess, most likely a pale beauty and what samurai would carry around a sack of iron. I tell you Naruto there's a lot of strange people out there."

Naruto was about to respond but was stopped by Nel. "Papa, papa, I'm done! Let's go see uncle Ken and aunt Touka now. I want to see dem and eat sweets wid dem."

"Alright, alright, we'll get going." Naruto then turned to Jake and gave a nod with a serious face before smiling again and asking, "How much is it?"

"Ohhh, don't worry Naruto it's on me today." Jake said with a smile and with a nod of his own.

"You sure? I have more than enough money for the cost."

"As I said. It's on me today and plus you gave me advice on some issues my shops are facing. That's more than enough."

Naruto sighed. "Alright fine." He then turned back to Nel. "You better thank Jake for the free sweets."

"Dank you pastry man for da free sweets." Was Nel's smiling response and with that both father and daughter walked out of the sweet shop towards the Kaneki house.

 **alright that's a short one but a rap. Ok so first of all I'm super sorry about really late update. After the first week of releasing the second chapter I planned on working on it but some family issues popped up. Then there was the surprise trip to Cancun (thank you mom and dad). I originally planned to work on this while in Cancun but come on. I was on vacation. Then literately the day after we get back I had to go to school and because of that I was extremely busy with my school. I'm going to try and start writing on weekends more so maybe I can get chapters out every 1-2 weeks**

 **prick 'don't hold him to that he's lazy'**

 **BD 'shut up'**

 **Now on to what I have to say about this chapter. yes, my choice for pairings was originally going to be just Kurumi and Retsu Unohana. I choose her because honestly she's my favorite female bleach character and you heard mention to Scathach. I will let you guess to who Nel's mother is and no she won't be reappearing in the story. I just loved her character. I will give one character away for the first person to guess right. If I don't respond to you that means you're wrong alright. I will try to let most know that there wrong but I'm not perfect.**

 **Now onto other characters. Because I took so long on writing this I though of other characters that will appear in this story. Though I don't want to just through in a bunch of characters in a then there be too much and sadly I will need to power down some the characters if only slightly alright. 'I can hear the fire starting outside my house already** **'. I'm doing this because I don't want it to be a one sided fight the** _ **entire time**_ **that'd just be boring.**

 **Though I need your help. Since Naruto has a gate I need some special weapon ideas. Like a favorite three. I have his favorite weapon but I need two more. I'm going to set up a poll in the next few days based on what you guys suggest but there are rules.**

 **#1 can't be super op alright his favorite weapon is op already so no super op weapons.**

 **#2 please no phantasms from fate verse. weapons them self are fine but no phantasms or the samehadra or zabuza's blade**

 **#3 for power level: it can't wipe out armies. Maybe 1-4 average fodder men, 3 skilled fodder men at most.**

 **#4 The most requested weapons will be put on the poll so reply or pm and only one vote per person.**

 **Lastly for fuck sakes its rated M ok. What'd you think would happen in a M fic. Flowers rainbows and puppies. If your disgusted by my last chapter then you haven't delved into the fanfiction cause, there's some messed up shit on this site. so chill alright. Also please don't constantly pm me about updates. When you do that I honestly feel like I'm working when I shouldn't because this is a hobby. I shouldn't feel the need to work and just enjoy writing this. Like I did foe the first 2 chapters. Now that is its**

 **BD 'say bye you two'**

 **Prick 'see ya'**

 **Scarlet 'bye master BD's followers'**

 **Seea stay safe BD out**


	4. Chapter 3: Kings and Queens

**Scarlet 'master BD will not be doing disclaimers for this chapter because of some slight issues with my younger cousin 'prick' I believe master refers to him.**

 **Sounds of things getting thrown around**

 **so for that I will get him to write anything he needs to now at the end of this chapter.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **I do not own the Naruto universe or any other universes that I decide to put in this story. Please go read and watch the official releases.**_

 **Chapter 3: The Kings and Queens**

 **West Empire**

"The sky became cloudy and dark; almost as if kami herself was upset with the world. Then he pointed his golden spear at the army before him and then with a loud **crack!** And **boom!** The army was gone, dead with a massive single lightning strike."

"Are your serious! That's soooo, cool. I want to be like him uncle Ichi." Said a 4' foot tall girl around the age of five with white hair, pale skin and grey eyes.

"Do you think he would teach one of us one day." Said another girl that looked the same but with the exception of her hair being black.

"He wouldn't train you Kuro; he'd train me." Said white haired girl.

"Nah uh, he'd wouldn't train you Shiro." Was his reply of the now named Kuro.

"Uncle Ichigo! Who do you think he would train?" Asked both Kuro and Shiro at the same time.

Ichigo kurosaki, the now named story teller was a tall young man at the age of twenty-three with a lean-build. He had orange hair peach skin and brown eyes. He wore a black kimono with white trim, black hakama and white obi (that's the names of his Shinigami clothes), could only sweat drop, and then look at the others at the table for help, but all he got was a small chuckle from his friend Naruto and a smile that promised pain if he didn't answer correctly from his other friend Kaneki Ken; father of the twin girls in front of him.

Kaneki ken was not as tall as Naruto or Ichigo but was an average height of 5'6. He had white hair and grey eyes. He had a lean-build as well. He wore a black dress shirt and black slacks.

"I, I, ummm… well what about you Nel don't you want to be trained by him and become strong." Asked the now frighten man. This got the girls to direct their attention away from him and on the other girl.

"I don't want to be like…like… what was his name again uncle Ichi." Asked Nel.

"He doesn't have a name or at least any that I know of, but he has a few titles like the Red Lion and The Painter." Was his quick reply.

"Well, I don't wanna be like dis lion guy. I want to be like papa and shoot things at da bad guys." Nel said with a happy smile as she got off the chair she was sitting on to end up sitting on Naruto's lap. This also got a small smile from Naruto.

The twins then directed their attentions back to the story teller. And would have continued to press on, but were stopped thanks to Ken interrupting. "Alright you two why don't you take Nel back to the compound to see the new koi pond we got." The twins then jumped with excitement and proceeded to drag Nel off from Naruto's lap and out the door with them.

There was a calm silence as the three men enjoyed the quiet before the serious talk began.

The silence was broken as Kaneki got up from his chair and asked if the two wanted coffee. Naruto and Ichigo agreed to a single black cup and waited for Ken to finish making the three cups of coffee.

As they sat there; Naruto looked around from where he sat. The building that they were in was a coffee shop named Re and was owned by Kaneki and his wife Touka. Who he suspected to be with Retsu and Kurumi. The shop felt homey with the wall shelves that held decorations from flowers to picture frames and paintings. Below the shelves were waist high book shelves with books that ranged from romance to history.

As Naruto looked around he saw a wall that had picture frames on it. The pictures were of many things like common costumers and get-togethers that ranged from birthdays for the twins to normal friendly get-togethers, but there was a single picture that made him stop in his observing. The picture was of a smiling woman with green hair, pale skin, and greyish green eyes; in a beautiful ghoul wedding dress **(1 look at end if you don't know what I'm talking about)**. The picture looked to be taken right before the woman was married and brought back happy and sad memories with a bit of guilt as he looked at the woman that looked so happy in the picture.

"You know it's not your fault. She was happy to spend the little time she had with you and Nel." Kaneki said as he walked back with the coffees on a tray.

"Yeah, but I wish we had more time. I wish she saw the world that she so desperately wanted. A world where… you could be anything and not have to worry about what or who you are. Where everyone's accepted." Naruto's reply was. "You know, it's her birthday today?"

"Yeah, I know. I was going to take Touka and the twins to show them where she was buried. The twins don't really remember her though. They were too young." Kaneki says with a quiet voice.

"I was thinking the same but with the tournament coming up I've been too busy. I know Nel doesn't remember her. All she knows is that her mother left her a gift in the form of a mask. I wish she got to know her mother a bit more."

"I'm sure she would have loved her Naruto."

That got a sad smile to appear on Naruto's face. "I know she would have. I mean who didn't love her. She was so bubbly and fun. She always lifted everyone's spirits and could get anyone out of a slump. Hell that's one of the things that made me fall for her."

Ichigo then spoke up. "Well how about this, when the tournament is over we'll all go. I have to pay my respects and thank her, even after death, for saving Rukia that time on the battlefield." Naruto and Kaneki nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now come on, let's hear how the wonderful emperor who can conqueror nations and regions is handling paperwork." Ichigo said in an upbeat voice.

"Ugh, not good. You know when I said I wanted to an emperor I didn't think this much shit would come along with it. I mean; don't get me wrong I love this country and would die protecting it, but I didn't think being emperor would entail listening to people who complained about sending my royal guard to their neighbor's house to get their chickens back from their neighbor that _'stole'_ them. I mean really. Who the hell is going to send a royal guard after chickens." His outburst caused his friends to laugh. Even the ever stoic Kaneki. "Hey don't laugh. I'd like to see you do that. Its utter bullshit and Ohhh, don't even get me started on the amount of paperwork."

At that very moment something happened that will confuse people for hundreds of years because that day every leader that knew of the horror of paper work had sneezed. This caused a slight earthquake that was felt throughout the world; even causing a volcano to erupt in a faraway land thus destroying a nearby city.

For that day will forever be known as _**'The Shake'**_.

"Hey did you feel that feel that slight rumble?" asked Kaneki

Both Naruto and Ichigo looked at him curiously before Ichigo spoke. "No I didn't feel anything. Why? What did you feel something?"

"Never mind must have just been my imagination. Sorry Naruto you may continue."

 **Konoha: Minato**

"Hokage-sama; I understand that it is not at the top of your most important things to listen to or worry about but I know that they'll become a problem. Especially their leader; he is powerful and is said to rival you in power." Said a man that was covered in bandages

"Danzo, I realize that Ame may become a great village and I know that you fear it. Especially after I heard what their new Amekage did to the previous but think it of it this way. If we support them now instead of fighting them; we would have a very powerful ally;" Was Minato's response. "But if for whatever reason they become hostile I'll know to come to you." The now named Danzo who was an older man that had black hair and tan skin that was covered in bandages. Looked at him with a blank stare.

"Danzo I'm not stupid. I know you've been running root operations and though I don't agree with your method of training. I do see their benefit and know that sometimes they are needed."

If Danzo was surprised he did not show it, but simply nodded before replying, "That is all I need to know."

"Now, if that will be all then I would like to speak with my daughter. So please if you would kindly leave." And with that the old man nodded again before leaving the room.

Minato sighed. It was just one of those days where work never seemed to stop; even when the work was finished. It was replaced by more and harder work. "Anbu! Send for my daughter will you." And with that he sensed one of the three Anbu that were tasked with protecting him to fetch his only child Mito… well not if you counted Naruto.

Naruto, now that was something that he hadn't thought about in a long time. 'What's it been? nine, ten? No, it's been eleven years since that child was in the village.' He thought. 'it's almost sad, I could have had a fine weapon if I didn't let the villagers do what they did; hell, I could have kept Tsunade in the village. If only I listened to her.'

Tsunade had gone to him telling him how Naruto would come to her beaten never telling who it was and asking that she never tell anyone, but she came to him asking for him to let the beast have some peace. Of course he ignored it and told her that he would try something, but never did.

Though now that he thought about it. It probably wasn't the best idea to have the beast run around the village unchained like how Tsunade, and Orochimaru asked. He might have slaughtered the village like Kushina said it might.

That was another thing, Kushina his wife. She had told him how the beast would one day slaughter the village and that he should kill it. He never listened though; he thought that there was the slight possibility that the beast was not a beast and his son. That's why he let the villagers do as they pleased. For if he really was a beast he would have killed someone that attacked it, and because of his leniency the beast almost tricked him… HIM the hokage and protector of this village. Mizuki was the deciding factor that had him decide that he was the beast and not his son.

 **11 years ago flashback**

"Hokage, Hokage!" Were the words that brought Minato out of his paper work. The door to his office was thrown open in a hurry as his secretary came running in.

"Hokage, a ninja was found on the street about ten minutes ago, and asked to see you."

"What! What happened was it another village? A traitor?"

"I don't know. All they said was that you need to go see him. He's at the hospital."

"Ok, I'm leaving then." Was Minato's hurried response as he left.

 **Hospital**

As Minato entered the hospital he was confronted by a blood covered doctor. "Hokage, come with me, the man doesn't have much time to live, so we must hurry." The doctor said in a calm voice.

"Who was the man, and what happened?"

The doctor didn't even turn around as he navigated the halls of the hospital, "His name is Mizuki and… well… it's better if he tells you himself."

"What do you me-" he was stopped as he saw the man in his ranks that was barely clinging consciousness. Hell, by all logic he shouldn't be alive. The man had a hole the size of a fist in the center of his chest; just barely missing his heart.

"What happened here?" Minato asked Mizuki.

Mizuki looked up at him and said in a shaky voice. "Red eyed… monster… attacked… me… was… Kyuubi…" Where the things that were said as he slowly drew his last breaths.

Minato only looked at the body that was once Mizuki. "Guess she was right; he isn't the son I was hoping for. He killed a solider of this village. Anbu! Give the order to look for the beast and kill it. We have the chakra so there's no need for the body. I hoped that he wasn't a beast but he has shown his true colors now."

An Anbu with a cat mask appeared before him. She had long flowing purple hair and had a slender body that showed the training of her Anbu position.

She hesitated slightly. "Are you sure Hokage, there may be a reason that he retaliated. He could have been attached."

Minato looked at the Anbu agent with a steeled expression. "Fine, see if you could bring him in. If you can't, kill him." He then walked closer to the Anbu and whispered to her. "Don't let personal feeling get involved. I know that you watched over him on Hiruzen's behest and have confronted him on a few occasions with and without your mask." The Anbu stiffened from what she heard and nodded slowly. "He may wear the skin of my son, but he is not and today he has proven that." He paused before continuing again, "I was fooled once into believing that he was my son. I won't fall for it again and I trust you won't either." The Cat nodded slowly and disappeared from the hospital.

Minato looked to the doctor now. "Does the man have any family?"

"Not that we know of; we believed that he was an orphan and the only close thing to family was a girlfriend. Should we deliver the message to her or would you like to Hokage?"

"It's fine I'll tell her. She a chunin so it's my job. Thank you for informing me."

 **Flashback end**

The investigation led almost to nothing. All they could get from it was that Mizuki was walking to meet up at a bar and was attacked by the beast and left there to rot as the beast escaped the village with a man dressed in black.

He was then interrupted by a knock on his office door and a voice. "Father may I come in."

"Enter." Was all he said as he looked at his daughter Mito. Who was now a beautiful young woman and almost looked like an exact copy of her mother; with the exception of her blue eyes. She was 5'5 and had red hair in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face on each side. She wore long sleeve fishnets and fishnet gloves with a sleeveless Chinese tang shirt that was red with gold trim. With a pair black Anbu pants and black ninja sandals. **(check bio for pic)**

"Father you wanted to see me?" She asked in an indifferent voice.

"You know you could call me tou-san in private." He said hoping to get a response from his daughter that wasn't negative.

"Yes, I know but why would I call you that when I haven't in almost six years?" She waited to see how he would respond but after no response for thirty seconds she continued. "What do you want Father."

Minato who sighed and just looked at her. Ever since she old enough to understand what she had in her and in her brother she had been distant from he and Kushina. Claiming that Naruto wasn't a beast and that he was their son. Of course they tried to show her that he was a beast, but she was stubborn in her belief. So different beliefs led to arguments and arguments led to distance. Thank the gods that she didn't hate them. Though she did move out at the age of fifteen which was to early in their eyes but by technicality she was an adult and could make her own decisions.

"Actually yes, I need you to escort a diplomat around the village. He is from a country in the west."

This got her attention. "You mean Suna?" She questioned.

"No, from what we heard; the diplomat is from a country that borders Suna and is out of the Elemental Nations;" He stopped to show a letter that was in a drawer. "We received a letter from the country saying that they have gotten out of a long war and are opening their boards to all countries in the west and here in the Elemental Nations for a Games of sorts. They call it an "Olympics". Their sending this diplomat to all the countries in the Elemental Nations in hopes to convince us to come. I've heard that most if not all the villages are going and are even sending competitors."

Mito looked at her father confused. "Ok, I understand the seeing the village part but why tell me all this other stuff?"

"That's because I want you be a competitor in one of the events that they're going to offer. It would look good if the leader's child were to compete in it. I will also have others from you age group be participating as well as those that are older."

"What kind of events are there. If I'm going to compete; I'd at least like to choose the one I do."

Minato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well… we don't know what kind of events there are yet but as soon as we know I'll let you know."

Mito could only shake her head, "Alright but as so-" she was stopped as his secretary entered and explained that the gate guards stopped a group that she believes are the diplomats that he mentioned earlier to her.

Minato sighed. "We can continue this later but for now meet with them. See what their like and if there friendly." Mito nodded and then proceeded to walk out.

'Gods have mercy on us that their peaceful' were the last thoughts before he left to gather the council to meet the diplomats.

 **Diplomats**

As Mito walked towards the gates she saw a strange sight before her. It was a group of five people. Two wearing formal looking clothes while the other three wore servant uniforms.

"Sir I'm sorry we can't let you in yet. We have been ordered to wait for an escort for your group."

"Ohhh, Pretty please. Why can you just let us in. we'll be good boys." Said a teen boy.

"Alois, shut it already. Almost all the villages were the same. What makes you think this one would be any different? Now just shut up already."

"Ohhh you're so mean to me Ciel. Remember I almost got us into that sand village when I put my charms on that one girl."

"Oh and her flinging you into the sand with her fan really meant that she loved you."

Both stopped arguing as both had their ears pull on by what looked to be a maid with tan skin, straight lavender hair and a maid uniform that was indigo. "Both of you would you please show some dignity. We are meeting others from a different county. I was expecting this out of Alois but you Ceil. I'll just say that I'm disappointed in the both of you, but I am more upset with you two." She said looking toward the two other servants. Both being very tall and handsome with fair complexions and wearing black butler suits with one wearing glasses.

The one named Ciel looked to be sixteen and had dark navy blue hair with the same colored eye on the left side, but the right was covered with a black eye patch. He was only a little taller than herself standing roughly 5'6 with a black long coat while under he wore a black waistcoat and wore black pants.

The other one that was arguing with him, Alois, looked to be also sixteen, had platinum blonde, hair with baby blue eyes and stood about 5'8. He wore something similar to the now named Ciel. He had a purple long coat with a dark green waistcoat underneath. He also wore long pants with knee high… heels?

The two butlers that had been called out only looked at the woman and gave a slight shrug with barely noticeable smiles. Though the one without glasses spoke first. "Hannah they're older and I can't see why they can't handle them self's."

The now named Hannah gave a deadpanned stare at the butler who talked. "You out of all people are telling me this and don't you even speak Claudius you're the same way as Sebastian. I think you two just like to see them get in trouble with me."

It was silent for a moment before the one named Sebastian replied in a suave way . "I wouldn't lie and say it's not amusing to watch."

"Ha I was right, you always did leave when she would come around when me and Alois argued!"

"My Lord I would never do such a thing to you. it is my job to protect you and serve you till the end of time." Sebastian said as he got down on one knee.

This also got the one named Claudius to kneel in front of Alois. "As is my duty to serve you my Highness, till the end of time" He said in a dull way.

This was the scene that Mito had walked into. "Umm… Kotetsu, Izumo? Uhh... are these the ones claiming to be diplomats?"

"Yeah." Was Izumo's reply.

"Well, my father said that I'm to show them around the village. So let them in and I'll take them off your hands."

"Ok Mito but if they cause any trouble we're pointing the finger at you."

"It's alright." She then looked at the group that looked to recover from… whatever they were doing. "Alright let's go. I'll be showing you around the village."

At that moment the one named Alois walked up to her and took her hand, surprising her. "What a beautiful lady you are. What is thy name madam?"

Mito quickly pulled her hand back and blushed from the embarrassment. Not many of the boys she grew up with had the balls to do what this sixteen year-old, did but that's probably because they don't know who she was or who her parents where.

"I'm Mito Uzumaki." Was her calm reply.

"Uzumaki? I've heard that name before… oh are you a member of the Uzumaki clan I've heard so much about?" Alois asked

This confused Mito. How did two foreign diplomats from a country that had had no relations with the Elemental Nations know of the almost extinct clan. Hell she didn't even know it was a clan until a few years ago when her mother told her about where she grew up.

"Yeah, but how do you even know of that clan. they've been almost extinct for years now. How would you know of them?"

Ceil was the one to speak this time. "You could say that we have an Uzumaki in the west and he can claim to be one, but for personal reasons chose to change his name."

"Oh, well, that's slightly disappointing to hear but hey maybe if my village agrees to go to your…"

"Olympics."

"Yes, Olympics. I could meet him."

"I don't know if he would want to. He doesn't like the name very much from what he's told us. So he might not agree" said Alois

"Oh… that sucks." She said sadly thinking she could have possibly met another person from her clan, but she quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. "Well, let's get this tour started."

 **council meeting chambers**

"So are we in agreement that we'll be participating." Almost all of the hands of the Konoha council, civilian and ninja raised their hands in agreement with the exception of the elders. They had wanted to send people to watch the games but not compete in them. They wanted to see what this country could do.

Minato had been debating with the council about the games and if they were going to participate or not before the diplomats were even summoned. The letter was the real invitation but the diplomats were the representatives that could be asked all questions.

"Ok, Anbu! have the diplomats escorted here."

"Minato I hope you know what you're doing." Stated Danzo. "Because we the elders still believe that you shouldn't send competitors let alone our jinchuuriki."

"I and Horumo also agree with Danzo. We should wait before we send our most powerful ninja." The other elder said.

"None of you should worry. They just recently got out of a war and from what I was able to get from the letter is that it was no more than a little more than a year ago that it ended. If it were any sort of trap or grab for power we could crush them almost instantly, and that's just us. They'll have the other major villages there to worry about." Was Minato's reply.

"I bet that their military isn't even that stable in that short amount of time. Hell I'd bet even the Hyuga could beat them." Stated the matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan Tsume with a smile.

A tick mark appeared on the Hyuuga patriarch Hiashi. "Are you saying what I think you are Inuzuka."

"Oh, what ever could you mean Hiashi." Was Tsume's sarcastic reply.

Minato only sighed and shook his head. This was normal with the clans; he never minded a bit of friendly competition in the council but sometimes it just wasn't appropriate like now. He was about to stop them but his words died in his throat as he heard the door open and a calm and almost mocking voice spoke.

"I would love to see you both try. It is only a friendly competition between our countries. We wouldn't mind allowing a few clan leaders, jinchuriki or even kages participate. Hell one of the kages are competing in our Olympics. I couldn't tell you which event for privacy reasons but they are competing all the same." Said a teenager with navy blue hair.

"And you are?" questioned the Hyuga clan head.

This time a teenager with platinum blonde hair answered. "Oh, forgive us. We didn't introduce our selves." The boy with blonde hair turned to another one of the people that entered. "Shall I do the honors or would you like to?"

"Go ahead. I know you want to and if I don't let you. I know you'll complain later." Was the blue haired teenagers reply.

The blond then bowed in a way they haven't seen before. Putting one foot forward and one arm around the back while the other was placed right in front of the boy's stomach. "I am Alois Trancy; and this one right next to me is Ciel Phantomhive. We are the Twin Kings of the Underworld and the diplomats sent to discuss the games. We will also be hosting the games."

The Hyuga paled slightly. "Oh my apologies; I just didn't think you'd be so-"

"Young? Yes, we get that a lot it's alright. No harm done." Said the now named Alois in an almost too cheery way.

"If I may ask mister Trancy? Who are the ones standing behind you?" asked a curious Akimichi.

"Oh, they are our servants." Alois then looked at the three. "You may introduce yourselves." He stated.

The first to introduce himself was a man named Sebastian, the second was Claudius and the last was Hannah. All the occupants were awed by the beauty of the three servants. Even the ever stoic Hiashi's cheeks flushed a bit at the site of Hannah.

"Now I going to skip the introduction of the games. Every other village just wanted to know the events that will be there. So here is a list of the events that will be there. I will give you a few moments to look over it and then answer some questions." Said Ceil.

It was quiet as Minato looked at the letter but the silence was interrupted by Minato himself. "Umm… am I reading these last two right; there completely different from the others." Minato questioned.

The council members only looked on in confusion. What could it be that was so bad?

At that Ciel sighed " _Sigh_ … the last one actually is correct but the one before that… yes we know it's strange and trust me that one wasn't by choice. Even our emperor was a bit upset because he has to participate." Ciel answered him.

"Who even came up with this idea and what do you mean he has to participate?" Asked Minato.

"It was drawn at random. We couldn't come up with the final ones so we had our council draw from a collection of ideas. This idea was put in by a woman named Viscounta Druitt **(2)**. She said something about how the beauty of humans should be something to never hide. _Whatever that means,_ but the reason the emperor is in this one is because if he didn't compete. Viscounta would have asked his wives to compete in a reverse event and if that were to happen… let's just say that it wouldn't be pretty. The emperor's wives are friendly with each other. Hell, you'd think they're sisters, but when an opportunity to one up the other arises… let's just say they don't hesitate often. Unless he himself stops them but I don't think that they'll stop this time even if asked."

"I see… so only males are allowed to compete in it?" Asked Minato

"Yep." Alois answered.

"If I may ask is there actually anybody from the Nations competing in this specific event?"

"Actually there are a few from what we were able to get before leaving the other villages." Answered Ceil.

Minato sighed before speaking. "Ok, well you're more than welcome to stay in the village until we can gi-" Minato was stopped when ciel spoke.

"I'm afraid that we won't be staying. Our time here has been over the time permitted. The only reason we're still here is because our emperor asked us to visit every major and a few small villages before returning and because of that we will be leaving when this meeting is over." Ceil cut in.

"We ask that you send your acceptance to Suna and also how many will be competing." Alois continued.

Danzo spoke up with narrowed eyes. "Why Suna?"

"We ask Suna because they have messenger birds that know their way to our capital. They are quite friendly and we have been trading with them since the end of our war." Answered Ceil with a smile that almost seemed mocking. "Now with that we would like to take our leave."

"Alright, then I'll have my daughter escort you out of the village." And with a nod from Alois and Ciel them left.

Once they left and the doors closed Danzo spoke. "I don't like that they're friendly with Suna before us. Also with the fact that they choose to visit us last and not stay here. I would keep an eye out for them when we go to compete since you all decided."

"I can understand being friendly with other countries before us, but I don't understand the other reasons you old bat." Was Tsume's response.

"It can mean that they didn't want to come here. Meaning that they don't see us in a good light, Why? I don't know, but for once I might agree with Danzo that we should be wary of them." Agreed Shibi of the Aburame clan.

"I as well; but for a different reason." Hiashi then looked at Minato. "None of them had a single ounce of chakra in their bodies."

 **Ciel and Alois**

"Well I hope that you had a decent time here; even though you didn't spend much time here." Said Mito.

"It was alright, but if our counties continue this friendship we must eat together at that ramen shop you took us to." Was Alois' reply.

At that Mito smiled but then her face became sad and looked like she was in deep thought as they arrived at the gates. "Um, could I ask the both of you something?" Asked Mito in a sad tone; all the previous joy leaving her face.

They stopped at the gates when they saw her and heard her depressed voice. Ciel and Alois shared a look before Ceil answering. "Yes, what is it?"

"Um, have you heard or met anyone by the name of…" Mito stopped, hesitating as if the next question would cause her pain. "Have you heard the name…Naruto Namikaze anywhere in the west?"

Ceil answered after taking time to think, judging by the way his body stood. "I'm sorry, we haven't. but if we do I'll be sure to tell you at the games." He answered her.

"Oh, ok then. It was nice meeting you." She said still showing her sadness in the tone of her voice and with that they left the village hidden in the leaves.

"So do you think that Naruto will be happy that his twin still loves him and misses him?" Asked Alois as they got farther from the village.

"I can't say with certainty, but I think he will. Though there's one I do suggest we watch out for. at least out of the council." Ceil answered.

"Oh, so you think so to don't you. The man that was all bandaged up."

"Yes him; he seems off and I know Sebastian felt it. Same with Hannah and Claudius."

"Yes my lord. I felt something strange about him, but it was more his soul that was off." Answered Sebastian.

"Yes, his soul was as black as the night. Almost as bad as the one that set the world back to the stone age oh, so many years ago." Continued Claudius in his dull tone.

"Agreed" Hannah answered.

"Do you think the Naruto would let us have his soul if we asked nicely." Asked Alois.

"Maybe. That is unless the man does something to him first, but even then he just may give it you to. If he's in a good mood." Ceil said not showing any sign that he cared.

"Oh, I hope he does. I love the souls that squirms before I eat."

"I still don't know how your highness developed the appetite for the foul ones." Claudius said out loud.

"Oh you can thank Hannah. She gave me my first meal like that." Alois said in a cheerful voice.

 **West: Emperor's Council Room, night time**

As Ciel and Alois made their way back. We find our favorite emperor sitting in a chair at a table in the shape of a circle with five other chairs, but with four of the five being filled. These people were his kings and queens and his council. Each in their own right a king or queen among men and women and because of that. Each person at the table had every right to sit there.

 **you guys can look these people up for what the look like. None are hide to find except**

 **one which is the one not here but will show up later in story. names of series will be at bottom.**

"I don't see anything wrong with it except for that event Visconta chose." Said a gruff voice that came from a man wearing a white tunic.

"Oh lighten up Leonidas it's not like you're competing in it. The only people that are competing in this room is our dear emperor and our one-eyed king. Of course it's not by choice but still." Said a voice.

"Korra, you're just saying that because there's no female version of this event. Besides Lelouch is competing too." Kaneki said in a dull tone.

At that every person in the room turned their head to the _Emperor's_ _Hand_. A title bestowed on those that assist the emperor with most things and is the most trusted adviser.

The man standing next to the emperor sighed. "Yes, I will be competing in this, but the only reason is because the witch forced me."

"Ohhh, C.C. isn't a witch. She's the nicest person I know and whenever I see her we always go out to eat… that new food; oh… what is it called again Lelouch?" Korra asked.

"You mean pizza?" He said with a sigh.

"Yeah that's the one; it is so good. didn't you say it was super popular like over a hundred years ago or something like that?"

"While it wasn't a hundred years ago it was more like one thousand five-hundred years ago was it popular."

"Huh, I always forget like you're a million years old." Korra said with a thoughtful face before it turned it a look of curiosity. "You and C.C. gotta tell me your secret. Is it some mysterious elixir or do you bath is some type of spirit water?"

Naruto sighed with a smile on his face. This is how his meeting always ended with his council of Kings and Queens, as Korra called them. It was sometimes hard to believe that these were the men and woman he fought side by side with. What with all their silliness shown off the battlefield.

His smile only widened as he watched Korra, queen of the elemental states; which were a group of territories ruled by her under his name. And one of the strongest women besides his wives; argue with his lanky and weak adviser about which food was the best. He also saw his other three kings laughing or chuckling at the scene before them, but what he saw in the eyes of each person was what he loved.

He saw in every eye a sense of calm, peace and happiness. Emotions that by all logic and reason shouldn't be there considering every one's past. Each enduring a horror that none should go through; all being similar in ways they would have never guessed.

Kaneki The One Eyed King was the most similar to him. Being forced with a burden that they did not ask for. He was born from wedlock between a ghoul woman and human man. Lost his mother after she was killed by his father right in front of him. Hunted for being a ghoul and disliked by the ghoul community. He went to his find his uncle and met his cousin Eto. Their he was raised and later met Naruto. When he still lived with Kiritsugu Emiya. Everything was fine until he was taken by a rival ghoul gang and was tortured at the age of seventeen. He later escaped and then hunted the leader of the ghoul gang that had kidnaped and tortured him, The White Suits, for two years. He then killed and took over the origination; after that he returned home to find out that his uncle died and that his cousin took over their organization named Aogiri and just started fighting alongside Naruto.

Kora or The Avatar was born to a poor family in a realm that was divided into states, also known as Elemental States. Each state held a race of humans that could control and bend the elements to their will, but like all of them in the room she was different. She had the ability to bend all the elements and some sub elements and because of that. All the states went after her to use her as a weapon in the hopes that their state would rule the others; though that never happened. Her parents were later killed because she didn't cooperate and because of that she went on a rampage at the age of eighteen. She then started a rebellion that was made up of all types of bender and fought against the states. She led them for four years and ended up conquering four of the five states. She ended up in a stand still not gaining or losing any ground until she was offered help by Naruto.

Ichigo is from a clan known as the Shini the one that Naruto's wife, Retsu Unohana was from. It was a clan that was not from this dimension but worshipped the same death god. He was born with an excessive amount of reiatsu or spirit energy, which was not chakra. Though he was also born with another abnormality. For some reason he had the ability to use the power of 'hollows' which are an extinct race of demons. This abnormality made him the center of attention for many years that ranged from good to bad. He was seen as a freak an abomination. Until he was later used as a weapon in a war long forgotten by the current age of men; The Three Hundred Year Blood War. He fought on the front lines as a living weapon against a race known as the Quincy. Near the end of the war their enemies made a big move that caused the death of their highest generals. Only leaving his wife Retsu and another general named Byakuya alive. The brother to Ichigo's future wife Rukia. After the Quincy's attack; Ichigo, fed up and on the brink of losing the war and losing his sanity. Lead an attack on the Quincys where he would defeat the Quincys and be crowned the soul king. He then moved his clan and the people of the other dimension to this world, or 'world of the living" as he called it, about forty-five years ago and built the city and realm that he now rules under Naruto named Seireitei. He would later enter the war and follow Naruto; believing that he could end the constant war in the west. Though it also helped Naruto that Unohana took an interest in him before he started his conquest. Which meant a lot considering the last person she was interested in was a man named Kenpachi Zaraki who was supposedly going to surpass her but ended up dying in the Blood War.

The last of them among them was Leonidas, The King of Sparta. Leo, as some called him, grew up in a city that was bred for war. Were at birth they decided whether or not you lived depending on how healthy they were. If they weren't healthy they would throw the newborn of a cliff that was near the city, but if they were. They were torn away from their family at the age of seven to begin their grueling training. They would have the children fend for themselves and encourage sealing to feed themselves. They would train them until they could not stand. Though there was a difference in how Leo was treated; for he was the son of their current king and because of that he was expected more from. So much more that his father actually tied him up and took him to a nearby mountain range to leave him and make his way back home. On the way back he encountered wolves and other predators. While having to deal with the cold of the mountains but there was one predator that hunted him relentlessly.

The predator was a black dire wolf that had supposedly been causing trouble for nearby villages. Leo tried to track the beast but had no success. Until the he was close to the base of the mountain and near the edge of the forest that surrounded it. There the beast appeared before him and challenged him. Leo had won and then returned home wearing its hide as a cloak and its skull as a mask and trophy. When he arrived home. He walked into the palace and challenged his father for the throne and almost without effort he slew him and took his seat on the throne at the age of fifteen. Fifteen years later though Naruto would come along and would face him in single combat, beat him and earn the respect of Leo. Thus why Leo joined Naruto in his mission to conquer the west.

These were the stories of the men and women that sat with him. Men and women that bled and cried with him. He would trust them with his life if he had to and they would to; with anyone else in the room. These were the people that changed his life and helped him change the world around him.

"Oh, would you look at the time. It's already past midnight." Ichigo pointed out.

"Really?" asked Leo

"Yes." Answered Kaneki

"Then I must be off to bed. I must wake early to get back to Sparta."

"I also have to leave early." Ichigo said. He then stood and watched everyone else do the same.

"Alright then this concludes the end of the final meeting before the games. The games will be in one month." Lelouch said and then looked to Naruto.

Naruto opened a golden ripple and stuck his hand in only to pull out a golden pitcher of wine and then six cups. He then poured wine into each and gave each person a cup.

He raised the cup and in a loud voice said. "To you my kings and queen, I Drink, and to The West. May we prosper as people and as a country."

"To the emperor, and The West." Was the response he received before they all downed the wine and slapped their cups down onto the table.

 **That's a wrap. Ok to start off sorry again with late update. I'm lazy and been busy with school. Sorry. The first thing is the wedding dress. It's in my bio under the wedding dress. Also if you want an idea if you can't picture Mito. I have a crude pic of what she kinda looks like in the bio as well.**

 **Second Visconta is actually viscount from Black Butler just a female version. Which if you look up isn't that hard to picture if you see what he looks like. and yes Ciel and Alois are demons. Also if you were paying attention this takes place a couple thousand years after a world catastrophe.**

 **Leonidas- 300**

 **Korra-Legend of korra**

 **Lelouch- Code Geass**

 **Ichigo-Bleach**

 **Kaneki-Tokyo ghoul**

 **Last member not present**

 **The games/Olympics will most likely start during the next chapter and anyone that has seen fairy tail will probably find some humor in the events or at least one of them. Though after the next few chapters I'll finally start writing the fun stuff that most of you read this for. (** _ **excited jittering at the bloodbaths and death**_ **)**

 **Also let me say this now (even though some of you will be a little pissed) I'm not writing this to bash characters I don't like. I'm writing this because I thought an idea up and put it on a page. Honestly the only character I'd bash is Jiraiya because let's be honest here; he's the shittiest person you could have as family. He wasn't there for Naruto at all during his life. Left him in a village that hated him, knowingly! And didn't even properly train him. Even though he is considered a sage and one of the most powerful people in the village.**

 **I think that's it so pm with any questions or suggestions.**

 **Scarlet 'master you forgot to mention the winners for weapons'**

 **BD 'oh, heh, almost forgot. The winners for the weapons are the yamato from DMC and Murasame. I'm surprised the yin and yang blades of Shiro didn't win, but the people have spoken. Now is that all scarlet?'**

 **Prick 'you said something's about a discord or something like that.'**

 **BD 'Oh yeah. I've created a discord for the people following this story and the others I might write. This is my first time managing a server so if there's any problems pm me and help each other out. I also don't care what you do in the server. It's more for me when I need to notify you guys of something. All I ask is that if you're going to post hentai (which I know someone is going to eventually) pm me so I can create a separate one for that. Link will to it should be in my bio. Now I'm sure that's it."**

 **So with that R &R. Have a nice day, night wherever you are, BD out. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Capital Known a Babylon

**Prick 'the asshole said to tell ya that this stuff will be at the bottom.'**

 **Scarlet 'don't call master such things or i'll make the other arm bend in ways that you never knew it could.'**

 **Prick '(whimpers). Why are you all so mean to me?'**

 **Scarlet 'anyway master BD does not own the Naruto universe or any other universe in this fic. Please go watch and read the official release.**

 **Scarlet 'PS Master BD has instructed me to let you know that there is an important note at bottom**

 **Chapter 4 : The Capital known as Babylon**

 **With Naruto in Throne Room.**

"Naruto calm down." Said a soothing voice that came from Kurumi as she sat on the arm rest of his throne.

"I am calm Rumi. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Papa den why is your leg shaking so much." Nel said with an innocent smile.

"That's because papa is nervous little one." Answered Retsu as she walked in from another room to see Naruto sitting on his throne with Nel on his lap and Kurumi on the armrest. Each dressed in formal clothes.

Naruto wore a black kimono that had a thin white stripe design. With the stripes going up and down the kimono. While Kurumi wore a red loose-fitting kimono that was designed with small white flowers, and showed off a bit too much of her bust for Retsu's liking. Finally, Nel wore a teal kimono with blue cornflower flower designs and all the while having her cracked skull mask on her little head.

Naruto sighed. "I'm not nervous." But his slightly shaky leg gave him away.

Kurumi hugged him from where she sat. "Naruto it's alright to be a bit nervous. This is the first time that you'll be seeing anyone from the village. Just remember that we will always be with you."

"Please my love. Have no fear we will support you just as we always have." Retsu continued.

This made Naruto smile. "I don't know what I'd you without you two." And it was the truth. He was basically inviting his family that hated him into his country and home. Without these two women, and the third that was here when she could be, he would be a nervous wreck.

That was something that would have put no image of a strong and powerful leader that was needed in front of the Kages and visitors he was about to have. If, he wanted to make sure that his people didn't seem like pushovers.

"What about me papa?" Nel questioned as she turned around on his lap and stood on his legs so that she was even with his face. "What would ya do without me?"

"Oh, baby girl. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without you. Papa would get sad and so would both your mother's. I think we'd all die because we would miss you so much." He then grabbed her head with his free hand, while the other was trapped between him and Kurumi's hug, and pulled her head close so that he could kiss her forehead.

Nel smiled and hugged her father and stayed like that for a few seconds before she let go. "Papa are we still going to go to the festival today?"

"Yeah, we are, but first we're going to meet up with uncle Ken and Ichigo and aunty Touka and Rukia at the pastry man's store."

"Really! That means we'll see Kuro and Shiro."

"Yep, but how are we supposed to leave when your still on my lap." He asked with a slight chuckle. At that Nel blushed from embarrassment and climbed off her father's lap. This also got Kurumi to let go and get off the armrest. So that they could leave the palace.

As the four walked to the door they were stopped by a voice. "My Lord everything is taken care of. I ask to be excused for the day if that would be all right."

"Walter, I told you already that you don't have to call me lord or anything and I told you today you had the day off." Naruto said with a sigh.

Walter was a young man around the age of seventeen who had a thin, but lean build and was around the height of 5'8. He had long black hair that was pulled into a short ponytail. He had a pale skin tone with grey eyes and wore a dark grey dress shirt with a black dress vest over it and a red tie with normal dress pants.

"If I couldn't finish today's workload before my own free time what kind of butler would I be?"

The three adults could only give a deadpan stare at his words with only Retsu answering finally. "Sebastian has been a very good influence on you." She said with a smile.

Naruto sighed. "Yesss Walter you can take the day off." Then Naruto smirked "Just enjoy yourself and say hi to Ichika for me. Tell her that her dear uncle misses her so much."

At that comment Walter blushed. "W-w-what do you mean. I know of no such woman."

"Oh? Then why when the Kurosaki's come to visit do you run off when you're finished with your work,or you request to take off. Hmmm?"

Naruto watched as his butler began to slightly squirm under his gaze. While trying to explain that he had important business on those days, but Naruto he saved him when he raised a hand motioning him stop. "Walter. I do not care how you spend your off time or who you choose to spend it with. All I ask is that you do not let Ichigo or Rukia find out, because the moment they do. I can promise you this; that either A) you will suffer untold pain at the hands of Rukia or B) I will have to bury my head butler if Ichigo finds out first."

At that the young butler paled and shook a little, because the people that new the soul king personally. Knew that he was VERY protective of his daughter. Though he was eased only a little after the next thing his master said. "Though you shouldn't have to worry. Ichigo can be an airhead sometimes."

"Oi, who you callin an airhead."

At the sound of the new comers' voice Naruto and his butler stiffened while Naruto's wives placed a hand above their mouths. Trying to keep in their laughter while Nel looked on confused.

"N-n-no-one Ichigo. I was just talking about this performer I once met that acted like an airhead."

"Oh really, what was the name of this performer." Asked a slightly ticked off Ichigo.

"You know, umm-" As he tried to think of a name to save himself. Ichigo's wife, Rukia, stopped her giggling and saved him.

The woman was short in stature at around 4'8 with black hair that went down to the middle of her back and framed her face. She wore a white kimono that was so white. It looked as if the silk were actual snow, and to complete her dress she had a white hair piece that looked like icicles on the side of her head.

"Ichigo, I think there talking about that Chaplin performer that's recently become a big hit." She said with a smile.

"Char-le! Da guy dat falls over a lot? You mean dat guy!" Nel yelled in excitement; oblivious to the fact that her speaking saved her father and butler.

"Yup! The very one!" Naruto says with a nervous laugh.

"Ohhhh, he's so funny. I like him." Nel said again with a grin on her face. Though, that grin soon turned into laughter as a young woman appeared behind her and scooped her up into her arms.

The young woman's name was Ichika; daughter of Ichigo and Rukia. The young woman stood at a middle height between her parents at around 5'4 with purple eyes. She had her orange hair bound into a high spiky ponytail at her back and wore a white kimono with a red spider lily pattern.

"Oh, how long has it been since I last saw you my little goddaughter."

Nel giggled and laughed as the young woman tickled her while she held her. "Stop Seeka! I can't breathe." She managed to get out as she again started to laugh from the tickling onslaught.

"Oh no you don't. This is payback for last time. You changed my shampoo to green hair dye last time you were over." She said in a playful yet slightly angry tone as she continued the tickling.

"Do you know how long it took to get that out of my hair." This time she stopped in her tickling to look at her goddaughter. Waiting for an answer. While Nel tried to regain her breath.

"Umm, a day?" she asked innocently while looking away. Nel received no answer. So, she decided to look up at her godmother's face. What she saw scared her.

Her godmother's upper face was shadowed with hair that was not there. Only allowing two white orbs that were eyes to be seen and a smile that stretched from one side to the other allowing her face to have a deranging looking smile. The face terrified Nel and even unnerved the adults a bit.

"FOR A WEEK! My hair was green for a week! A WEEK! So, for that I'm not going to stop tickling you until you promise to stop playing pranks on me!" So she continued her tickling onslaught again.

"Ok! I…promise… no more pranks." Nel yelled while panting. Trying to regain her breath from her godmothers tickling attack.

"You promise." Ichika asked again.

"Yes."

"( **Humph)** , I'm going to hold you to that little missy." She said and put Nel down.

When Nel was put down she rushed to her father's legs and hid behind them as she poked her head out from behind him to see if her godmother gave chase or not, and to her relief she didn't.

The adults and others there could only laugh as it happened before. Naruto then spoke as they quieted down. "So why are you guys here. I thought I said we'd meet you at the bakery?"

"Well, we were waiting but Ichika started to get inpatient and said that she was going to walk ahead, but we decided we'd join her and now we're here." Ichigo answered. "Why? Don't want us here early? Think I'll beat you at all the stalls."

"First off. No, I was just wondering that's all, and second you don't have a chance at beating me." Naruto said in a mocking tone. He then turned around grabbed Nel and placed her on his shoulders.

"Right baby girl?"

"Yeah! Letz beat uncle Itsygo and eat lots of food!" Yelled the small child.

The two men then ran off to engage in an ultimate stall battle. Leaving their wives behind along with Ichigo's daughter and Naruto's butler.

" **(sigh)** I swear he's going to be the death of me." Rukia said with a small smile on her face.

"As Naruto and Nel will be ours."

"I agree." Retsu agreed. "Should we follow?" The three wives then each took up a thinking stance.

"Sure, why not. Could be funny to watch." Kurumi said with a shrug of her shoulders and began to walk after them at a leisurely pace with the other two following her.

"Well, that was interesting." Ichika said as she and the butler were the only ones left at the entrance to the palace.

"Quite."

"So, what you say we try some of the stalls before later tonight. Hmm." She said with a slight purr.

"I was just about to ask the same." Was his confident reply and with that they linked arms and walked towards the festival.

 **Later that night with Mito**

"I know it was going to be big but this is ridiculous."

"This has to be bigger than Konoha and Kiri combined."

"You think so?"

"I'm not quite sure. What do you think?"

"If I were to guess to would be about that size if only a little smaller."

This was the talk that Mito heard from both Kiri and Konoha competitors as they got closer to the gates of the capital known as Babylon. Each sizing the city up from where they were.

It was rare to see two villages that always had a slightly rocky relationship work together, but desperate times called for desperate measures. They both had happened upon each other shortly after they had broken there camp this morning.

The groups were slightly on edge with in the others presence, but who could blame them. Konoha had denied support to the rebels during their civil war, but that hadn't been the smartest move, because a few years later the civil war ended with the rebels on top. Which almost crippled any trade between the two villages.

Mito understood how they thought and accepted it. Though she knew that the civilian council hadn't taken it lightly. The council wanted to swoop in and make a grab for power, but were only stopped by the ninja council and her father. Had her father and the others let the civilian council gotten what they wanted. Then there would have been another world war for sure, and that was something no one wanted.

So, it wasn't surprising that it was a little tense at first. Though her father and the Mizukage, who's name she learned was Mei, quickly put a stop to any possible fighting; very fast. They both realized that they were in a foreign country that they knew nothing about. No-one had intel or information to share or use to give themselves an advantage. Thus, the two Kages realized that they needed to form some sort of alignment to keep their competitors alive and uninjured. This also allowed for the two villages, to a lesser degree, form some sort of bond to help for future treaties.

As they approached the gates they noticed that a mass group of people had just entered the city and from what everyone could see it was Suna. Which meant to Mito that her friend Gara, who had become their Kazekage, was there with his brother and sister.

Her and Gara met when her father hosted the Chunin examines in their village. He was a very quiet person and still is to those he doesn't know personally. Though even if you do know him personally he was still a quiet person, but that was another matter. They had met before the first event. They weren't friends right off the bat, but as the tournament went on and as both made it to the final levels. They began to talk, if only slightly, and by the last event they had an acquaintance level relationship. It wasn't till three years later, after she returned from a three-year training trip with her godfather, was she able to call Gara a friend. When she was sent to Suna for a diplomatic mission that was to help secure trade for her village with their new Kazekage. Which happened to be him.

As the Suna group moved on she caught a glimpse of Gara looking back at her and only nodding when he realized she saw him. This was to show that he acknowledged she was hear and was a way to greet her from afar.

She then watched as the two Kages and everyone else began to follow the Suna group until they were stopped by two people. The first was a handsome young man that appeared to be in his early twenties and stood around 5'8. He had short messy purple hair that bordered on black and was pulled into a short ponytail. He had blue eyes that almost seemed to glow with the fading sun light and had very light skin. He also wore a plain black kimono with black sandals.

The second was a young girl that was petite with pale skin and straight black hair that was chin length. She had dark purple eyes similar to her mothers, and wore a yukata that was white and had a sash that was red.

"Halt. Speak your names." Said the young man.

She watched as her father and the Mizukage began to introduce themselves and their respective groups. This got her to look over her own group.

The group consisted of many faces that she was familiar with. Ranging from the class mates that she grew up with which were known as the Konoha twelve **(1)** and the sensei's that taught them; including her second sensei Jiraiya. Some of both the civil and shinobi council, a few normal Anbu and undercover Anbu and two of the elders. Them being Danzo and Homura.

Mito looked at the guards. "This proves that they have strong warriors here." Spoke her friend and squadmate, Sasuke Uchiha, into her ear from behind her.

This made her turn to the guards. Both seemed and didn't seem to be on guard. The man held the look of a trained killer in his eyes, but possessed no weapons. The girl seemed aloof with the smile that she possessed, but they could quickly tell that she was at least trained in some sort of art, because no normal girl moved with such grace and fluidity.

"I am Minato Namikaze, Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves."

"I am Mei Terumi, Mizukage of the village Hidden in the Mist. We are both here for the Olympics that are to take place here."

The young man looked over the group before speaking. "Nora, do you have the list for Konoha and Kiri?"

The small girl, now named Nora, handed two scrolls from the collection under her arm. "Yato, they seem to have the right amount of people from what I can tell." She said in a soft voice that seem a bit dull.

"Yes, I can see that but it's always good to make sure." Replied the now named Yato. He then began counting heads and comparing some face for the Kiri group from the back to the front were Mei stood.

"Please wait right here as I go over the Konoha group." He said in a calm but demanding voice.

"That will be fine." Was Mei's reply.

He then gave the scroll back to the small girl and opened the next scroll; looking over the names and comparing faces. Everything was fine until Yato stopped in front of Minato's sensei Jiraiya. "You have one more than you had put down. Why is that?"

"He was going to stay at the village for a mission, but he ended up coming home earlier than expected and asked to come." He replied with a neutral tone. "Will there be a problem?"

"Yes actually. We were informed that only a certain amount were supposed to enter. You exceed that by one. Therefo-"

"Just let'em in Yato. Its only one." Spoke a familiar voice.

Both groups looked past Yato and Nora at a finely dressed Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive. They both had their respective butlers with them, but Ciel had another person with him. One that none had seen with him when he had visited their villages. It was young woman that seemed to have clang to his arm.

She looked to be around seventeen and stood around 5'2. She had soft pale skin and golden eyes that resembled a lioness. She had jet black hair that was arranged in long braids and cat ear-like buns with two blood red peony (flower type ); one for each side of her head. She wore a navy blue loose fitting kimono with small beige butterfly designs that went down to her feet, but seem to part around her thighs leaving them in full view for all to see.

Most of the men blushed, if only a little, at the sight of the woman and even a few women did as well, but Alois brought them out of there momentary shock of the woman.

"I'd watch it if I were you. Ciel has always been a bit over protective of the girl on his arm; even though she doesn't need it" He mumbled the last part but most heard him.

"Alois, if anything happens because of this man then you will be the first one I point to." Yato stated in a clam but unnerving voice.

This got the blonde to smile slightly. "Oh, I dare you to tell him if something goes amiss. Me and the emperor haven't had a good spar in a long time; so I welcome it." He finished as a dark aura started to befall him. Making most there feel as if they were bugs and he a giant readying to smash them. It also didn't help that his smile stretched to that of an evil and insane grin.

The aura slowly started to make some there feel as if they were choking and even making others feel slightly faint, but that all disappeared in an instant. As the happy playful smile reappeared on his face. All the while Ciel and those with him watched on with amused faces.

He then turned to face the group of competitors "Alright then, Yato and Nora will be taking you to your hotels or compounds depending on preference as asked in the letter. I ask that you please follow all the rules of the city and any other rules that will be instated by these two." He said pointing to Yato and Nora. "So, other than that I ask that you enjoy the festival. It will last three days and will be leading off the Olympics. Now I believe that is all. Good day to you."

He then turned to leave and Ciel made to follow but was stopped by the woman that clang to his arm. She pulled him closer and whispered something into his ear. He then turned back to the group. "Ran-Mao reminded me that there will be a civilian Olympics starting tomorrow if you do not wish to spend all your time at the festival." He then turned with Ran-Mao still attached to his arm and walked to catch up with Alois.

"You are lucky that Alois was here to allow you to enter the city, because if he wasn't I would have left the man outside the city. Please know that it is not a grudge or malice towards you, but my job that makes me do this. I do not want personnel that we know nothing about to enter our capital and cause problems." Mito commended the man's sense of duty, because she knew that sometimes there was no other way to act when it interfered with your job. Especially when it came to the safety of a city. She was also sometimes put into similar positions when on a mission where she had to choose.

"Now Kiri I ask that you follow me and I ask that Konoha follow Nora. We will be leading you to your temporary residence." Mito saw her father nod and began to walk; following the small girl.

"Please follow me." Nora said in a sweet voice. "You will be staying in one of our guest compounds."

As they walked into the city they saw that the festival that Alois talked about was in full swing. The festival was full of laughter and cheers of joy. Children ran around from stall to stall with parents talking and following behind them. Cheers from what looked like bars and other restaurants that were further down and along the buildings. All in all, the city was in a happy and joyous mood that left even them, newcomers and foreigners, wanting to join in on the fun that the festival had to offer.

"This is normally the market district. This is where the festival will be for the most part. There will be a more adult festival in the district over on the last day before the Olympics and the civilian Olympics will be held in the same district tomorrow and the day after if you wi-"

At that moment Nora was interrupted as a small green child ran into her.

" **(oomph)** Ay watch- Nora! Help! hide me." The girl then ran behind her allowing her to be hidden from the way she came.

The competitors looked at the girl that faced them; trying to hide from whoever was chasing her. The girl then noticed that she had an audience in front of her and decided smile and wave at her audience. She then made a shushing motion to the group; making the female competitors gush to themselves about how cute she was and some of the male's chuckle at her antics. Some even waved back discreetly not wanting to be the one to reveal the cute little girl.

Just then the group saw two more girls walk onto the scene. Both dressed in kimonos one with white and black trim. While the other had a black and white trim on. With puzzled and playful looks. Each one looking for what everyone assumed was the green haired girl.

They then noticed their guide and walked closer. "Hey Nora." They said at the same time.

"Hello Shiro, hello Kuro. How are you both?" She said with a smile.

"We're both fine." Said, they guessed because of the white hair, Shiro.

Kuro spoke up then. "Nora have you seen Nel? We were playing hide and seek with mom and dad; they found us so we just have to find Nel."

Nora feigned a thinking pose. As if thinking extremely hard on whether she saw the girl before answering. "I'm sorry you two, but I hav-" but she never finished because a calm but… playful? Voice spoke before she could finish.

"Nel, I see your feet poking out from the side of Nora's yukata."

This got the now named Nel to pout cutely. "Uncle Ken I thought I was your favorite niece?!"

The man that had spotted the girl chuckled slightly and walked towards them. A few of the younger female competitors in the group blushed slightly from the sight of the man. The man had a very handsome face and what the open part of the kimono plain black showed; had a lean but muscular build. He had pale skin and snow-white hair and had steel gray eyes.

"Nel, you're my only niece." He said with a deadpan stare, but quickly lightened up. "Now let's go your father is waiting for you. He said that they're going to stop at the last stall for some sweets before they head back home."

"Whaaaat but da sun jus set."

This time a woman spoke up. When the group saw her there were several blushes. The woman looked very young and beautiful. With her lightly tanned almost pale skin, sickly black hair and blue sapphire eyes. To add to her beauty, she wore a plain black kimono trimmed with white; that hugged her body allowing her curves to be seen if you looked closely.

"Come on Nel your father, Kurumi, the Kurosaki's and Kaneki's are waiting for you." Said the silky voice of the woman.

"But mamma I still wanna play wid Shi and Ku" Nel wined cutely.

"Nel don't worry about that. There coming by to stay a little."

"Really!" She asked excitedly to the man she named Ken.

"Yes Nel. We'll be staying for a bit."

"Yay!" She shouted and jumped up and down. She then stopped and grabbed the two girls by the hand before running off. "Shi, Ku come on let's go!"

Everyone there smiled. Even the ever stoic Aburame Shino had the hint of a smile on his face if you were to see past his hood.

The woman that was there then tuned to the group of people. "I'm sorry about that. My daughter can be a handful sometimes."

"Oh, it's no problem. I remember when this one was growing up and how full of energy she was." Minato said while pointing a thumb over his shoulders at Mito that was a few feet behind him.

Said girl pouted slightly and her mother, who was standing next to her, giggled into her hand while watching her daughter.

"Yes, they do grow up fast." Was Retsu's reply. "Now excuse me. I must go and make sure that my husband and my friends husband don't destroy anything." She said and turned to leave.

"I must also go to make sure that those same two people don't do anything rash while I'm gone. Forgive me for interrupting you Nora." He then turned and walked back the way he came.

"My god, who was that woman?" Said a young man with feral features. "She had the body of a bombshell."

"I think that young man was quite handsome; don't you agree Mito? He only looks a few years older than you." Said Kushina.

"Mom! I told you that I'm not looking right now. Plus, I think those two girls where his kids. I mean they looked similar enough to pass off."

"Well you wouldn't be wrong in the sense that those two girls were his kids. So, I recommend that if you're looking for a partner to not follow in your pursuit of him." Nora spoke since the people had left. "He is also very faithful to the woman the he is married to. So, seducing him won't work either."

A few of the women, that Mito had guessed were single, pouted of muttered a curse. If Mito heard right it sounded like "lucky bitch." She then listened as Nora continued . "As for the woman."

She turned to looked at the young man that had made his comment and with a kind and almost _too_ innocent of a smile said. "That would be one of our Queens and her stepchild, Nel, that she was with."

The group froze; each turning a head to the now pale feral looking young man. Realizing that what he said in front of a guard. Might have not been one of his brightest decisions.

"Now then, we are almost there. Let us hope that no more interruptions occur. Please follow me." Nora then turned around and continues to walk down the street like as if it were any normal day.

The Konoha group though just continued forward not saying anything. Letting, unintentionally, an awkward silence befell the group as they followed the young girl to where they would be staying. With most thinking, after hearing the comment about the Queen, that there start wasn't the best they could have had.

 **Im stopping here, sorry for not updating sooner. Just got a new pc so i've been messing with it. plus this is my first pc that can run games. so i've been playing a lot of dark souls 3 on here and smite.**

 **to start off yes that is walter from hellsing and yes i know he's a bit OOC, but that how i wanted to write him. Yato from noragami is also in here as well as his first spirit nora, and no he's not a god. he will mostly act like he does when he was the god of calamity, but have some of his more caring features. And the last character you guys met is Ran-mao from Black Butler. i will explain her origin later. I am also not going to do the bold for kurmui any more.**

 **second some will ask why Retsu or kanreki didn't react. it's because they needed to keep face about not knowing them. even though his wives and generals/kings know who they are.**

 **third is addressing (1) all of Konoha eleven are dressed like they are in the movie "** **The Last** **" except Sasuke. He dresses the same way he does like he is in the boruto movie.**

 **fourth, someone informed me that the links were not up and I apologize for that. I have gotten the wedding picture for the green haired woman and I'm not sure if i should make a discord so that i may notify you of things like pictures or polls. leave comment below if you think it will help. want to make it easier for you guys.**

 **last is that my other story is up. it is a Percy Jackson story. so, if you like that go check it out. if you don't then still check it out just for the hell of it. ok I think that's it.**

 **So, with that please R &R. Have a wonderful day, night; wherever you are, BD out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Truths, Feasts, and Butlers?

**Scarlet 'MASTER BD HAS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM.'**

 **Scarlet 'Master BD does not own any of the characters or universe that are used in this fic. He encourages you to go out and support the official'**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Truths, Feasts, and... Flying Butler?**

* * *

If you were to ask how the competitors of the elemental nations felt about their stay at the capital. Most would say either boring or wet, because for the last two days the weather had been nothing but heavy downpour.

It wasn't a storm; it was straight heavy, constant downpour and because of that they didn't really get to enjoy the festival as much as they wanted to. The rain also put a hold on the Olympics for the civilians of this country.

So, to put it lightly no one was happy. Though each group were given a letter of apologies and permitted them to use a facility that was meant for training and that was out of the rain. It still put people off because they couldn't enjoy themselves before the games as much as they hoped to. Then there was the other problem that the leaders of each group had.

The emperor wasn't going to be at the games that they came to compete at and instead be at the civilian Olympics. Which made sense to them in a way. He needed to show that he cared about the people that he ruled over, even if he really didn't, and what better way to show that one cares by going to a game for the people he ruled over instead of the foreign guests. To them he seemed like either a very caring ruler or a good liar, but none could really say with much accusation because none of have met the emperor.

That was another thing; each hoped to gain an audience with the emperor to discuss the place where it stood and trades that each could benefit from, and from what the rumor was. He had only met with a few leaders. Which ones? No one knew, but most had a good idea to at least one of the leaders. That being the leader of Suna, the Kazekage.

These were the thoughts of Minato as he helped his daughter train for the events that she meant to participate in. She was going to participate in two of the four that they were offering. Those being a hide seek game of sorts and the final one being one on one fighting tournament. He would have to say that most contenders that came for the games were going to participate in the final one and not the other three. With two of the other three being designed for special types of participants and the third… well... that one was a different matter on its own.

"Dad I think that's enough for today. I'm only doing the first and last event. So, this should be fine." Mito said, unintentionally interrupting her father's thoughts.

"Ok that's fine. Are you going to head back to the inn?"

"Yeah, I'll be heading back." And with that she waved and started to leave the facility that they could stay in.

The facility was actually very similar to the facility that they used to test the genin of Mito's first chunin examines. It was very plain and shaped in a large rectangle. The walls were a light greenish white and had a stairway near the entrance that led to a platform the hugged all four walls. Standing at about twenty feet above the ground.

"I see I'm not the only one to realize the similarities between your facility and this one, yellow flash." Said a gruff and deep voice from behind Minato.

"Heh I'll admit that its very similar, but I must ask what are you doing here Raikage. I thought that each village was given their own facility?" Was Minato's reply to the now named Raikage known as Aye[CM1].

To any one that was there at the facility, which consisted of a very small amount, it was both slightly unnerving and amazing to see the two men together. Men who were once enemies and now rivals. Men that are considered the fastest alive and will be the fasted men to live. Minato with his Flying Thunder God, and A with his Lighting Strike Armor. Techniques said to be almost equivalent in terms of speed.

"So, Flash, how was your trip here? Any mishaps?" Aye asked in a joking manner.

Minato folded his arms and looked to where others from his village were training and smiled before answering. "Not to exciting really. Had to cross the desert of Suna to get to the country alone and then almost fought with the Kiri group the morning we arrived. Then a slight hiccup at the entrance because of my sensei, though other than that it was uneventful. You?"

Well, besides hearing about how the emperor is a blessing in this land from every village that we passed almost a week and a half it was fine. But I'm curious about what your master did to cause hiccup? He didn't try hitting on any gate guards or trying to be a perv, was he?" Aye asked almost laughing.

Minato was about to answer but the voice of an old man and smoke from a **Shunshin** stopped him.

"My dear Raikage, I'm no ordinary pervert; I'm a super pervert." Was Jiraiya's response to the Raikage. As he appeared in front of them standing on a toad and striking an odd pose; a pose that both Minato and the Aye knew was only for dramatic effect.

Minato could only laugh sheepishly and rub the back of his head in embarrassment. While the Raikage could only pinch his nose and sigh. "I swear, every time we meet I lose just a little more respect for you."

Jiraiya waved off the comment and proceed to hop off the frog and stand in front of the to Kages. When he got in front of them they realized that this face became serious and quickly adopted the look that the sage sported.

"There was a reason that I begged to come on this mission Minato and it's not because of any of my research either."

"Hm, I honestly thought that was the reason you became a sage in the first place." Aye said with a snort.

Jiraiya shook his head and ignored the comment to continue. "When I was around Ame on the way back. I heard a few people talk about how the Kage was leaving to somewhere, soon."

"Ok, so they might come to the west. I don't see how this is that bad. If anything, this actually helps us. We can evaluate them and see if they are strong or still recovering." Answered Minato.

"Yes, that's a good way to look at it if you know that the information you have is correct."

Minato and Aye both stopped their trains of thought and Aye was the first to recover. "What do you mean by _'if our information is correct',_ hm."

Minato nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, what do you mean. Our intel shows, in so many words, that Hanzo became lazy and arrogant, and in doing so he allowed his skills to become dull."

"I have the same information." Stated Aye.

"Well yes so did I, but when I was coming home from my mission I had picked up on talk about a festival. A festival that celebrates a battle that had involved Hanzo and the new Amekage."

"A battle? Our intel says he was assassinated in his home."

"Yeah, I have the same intel. So that's why I was curious and did some more investigating on the village and who this new Kage was before I came back, and I found some interesting things to say the least." Jiraiya paused, and his face became worried. As if trying to find the easiest way to word the things he wanted to say without totally scaring them.

"Well say it already! The sun will be setting soon and there is supposed to be a feast today that the two diplomats, that were giving out the invitations for the games, are hosting for the competitors later tonight and I wish to get ready soon."

Jiraiya looked at the Raikage and in a calm and cool voice said. "The Kage that defeated Hanzo, and is most likely coming here, is not just any rinky dink assassin…"

"Well? Sensei who was it that killed him them?" Minato asked quietly.

Jiraiya paused and look away from both his student and the Raikage. Sporting an expression that showed a conundrum of emotions that varied from happiness to sadness and regret. Though after taking a moment to compose himself he looked to the two Kages now showing no expression and presenting a calm face. "The man that killed him and the current Kage of Ame is a student of mine. Who I trained during the last war."

Though Minato on the inside was shocked and couldn't bring himself to say anything. The Minato that was in front of his master and his fellow Kage showed no sign of being affected. Only showing a calculative look.

Aye shared the same look that Minato was giving but decided to be the first to speak. "What was so special about this student that you can so easily believe it to be him."

Jiraiya looked uneasy at the question that was asked of him. Debating whether it was alright to say why in front of another Kage, even though said Kage was on friendly terms with his student Minato. He looked to Minato and after seeing a head nod he spoke with a sigh. "The reason I know he defeated him is because the student I am talking about is in position of an extremely powerful doujutsu."

"Don't tell me it's a member of the Uchiha." Was Minato's quiet and quick response.

Jiraiya snorted. "Minato, I wish it was an Uchiha. It would be a lot easier to deal with. And no Aye it isn't a Byakugan user."

Aye snorted in response and crossed his arms over his chest. "If it's not the Byakugan or the Sharingan what could be possibly more dangerous than that?"

Again, Jiraiya paused almost as if afraid to say the name. "The Rinnegan." He paused to gauge the expressions of the two Kages and what he saw didn't surprise him. Both had looks of disbelief on their faces. Faces that showed how neither believed the words that came from his mouth. And it was that reaction that made Jiraiya chuckle humorlessly.

"My student's name is Nagato and he is the only person in human history to possess the Rinnegan beside the Sage of Six Paths."

* * *

 **With Mito: sometime after sunset**

* * *

"Mito, you look so beautiful. If you weren't turning heads before now you definitely will be." Said the voice of her mother.

"Mom." Mito said with a sigh.

"You look beautiful. You'll have suitors lining up from here to Konoha."

"Mom I told you already that I'm not looking for anyone right now." She paused. "And plus, most guys don't have the balls to ask or say anything. Almost everyone that's from the Elemental Nations knows how I am with guys. I'd say most are afraid even to talk to me."

It was true. While she was considered one of the cutest or most beautiful in her village. Guys were just too afraid of her and the family she belonged to. It didn't help being the daughter of not only one, but two of the strongest ninjas in the village, and goddaughter too two of the three Sannin. The few that are brave enough are scared off by herself. Though those were on purpose. She just didn't feel ready to see people that way yet. Yeah, she had friends that were guys and she was pretty sure one or two of them liked her that way, but even if they asked she didn't think she would be able to say yes. She for one valued her friendship with all her friends and she's seen some friends that were couples never talk to each other after they tried to date. So, she tried to stay away from it.

"Well, either way. You still look awesome in that yukata." Said one of newer people in the room.

Mito turned around to see her two best friends, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga as they entered the room and then a look that told her that she didn't want her here anymore.

Her mother sighed, "Alright, that's it for me. I'll leave you girls to your devices and I'll meet you girls at the feast." And with that Kushina left to get ready herself.

She turned back to her friends before responding. "You guys don't look so bad yourselves."

Her friends both smiled while looking down at each of their own yukatas.

Hinata wore a light purple kimono that with no designs and had a greyish white obi that went around her midsection to keep the kimono in place. The only design that she had that was a part of her kimono was a little button on the front of the obi that was painted and in the shaped of a yin and yang symbol.

Ino had a similar yukata to Hinata's. She had a kimono that was dark purple with yellow flower designs that were at both the top and the bottom of the kimono. She also had a light-yellow obi that went around her midsection. Though unlike Hinata's this obi had no design.

"I feel as if I missed the memo on color coordinating." Mito said as she laughed in to her hand.

"Yeah ours look nice, but come on. You look like a freaking princess; though I guess in a way you are but that's beside the point. Hinata is an actual princess and your outdoing her without even trying. No offense Hinata."

Hinata shook her head and chuckled. "It's fine Ino, but really Mito you look very nice."

At that Mito blushed a bit from the compliment. "Thanks, but it's nothing special really." Mito then looked down at her yukata.

To her it wasn't really anything special. It was a kimono that went from black on top to a very dark red as it neared the ends at her feet and was trimmed out with a mixture of black and dark reds. The obi that went around her midsection was a beige-ish yellow. She also let her red hair down. Which had grown to around her mid-back since Ciel and Alois had visited.

To her she felt both naked and out of place with what she was wearing. She was never one to dress up for things like this and because of that she often avoided political missions all together. To her it was odd not having a single weapon on her person.

"Really, nothing special. Girl, you're going to have guys looking at you all night. I hope that the guy you dance with, if there is any dancing, wore steel toe shoes. Cause all you're going to be doing is stepping on his toes." Ino laughed.

"That won't happen, I'll have you know that I'm an excellent dancer" Was Mito's red-faced reply.

"Oh, stop that Ino. If you keep embarrassing her the gentlemen won't be able to find her because her face will blend in with her hair." Hinata said with a giggle.

Again, Mito blushed but let the comment slide. "So, are you girls ready then?"

Both Ino and Hinata nodded their heads. Signaling that they were ready and with that they left the compound that the Konoha competitors were allowed to stay in.

As they exited they had notice that the constant rain had seemed to have stopped for a while, and because it had stopped they finally got to see the city as they should have. The city was once again celebrating the festival that should have been going for three days, and even now when the festival was up and running again they couldn't attend it because they were expected to go to a feast because they were guests in a different country. Even though in the invitation it said that it wasn't mandatory to go and was just a show of good intentions and apologies for the bad weather. It's because of that that she didn't want to really go whether it was still raining or it stopped. Though the thing that ticked her off was were this feast was going to be held.

The feast that they were going to was hosted by Ciel and Alois. Which she didn't mind, they seemed like good people, but it was the fact of where it was. Alois and Ciel lived in mansions that was out of the city and a bit out in the countryside. It wasn't far enough from the city gate where it would take longer than an hour on foot, but was still far enough for people to need something that the west called _'couches'_ , which were essentially a fancy word for carriages. So, it was the fact that she and her friends needed to make their way to the city gates. To get on a coach to get to the party or feast.

They walked in silence at first. Each choosing to watch the festival that they wish they could have gone to. Until Ino decided to break the silence. "So, you think that there'll be any guys that catch your eye Hinata?"

"I don't know. Though even if there is; I still would like to marry someone from the Elemental Nations. I think it would be very difficult to have a relationship with anyone from the West. Especially if something were to happen early on in our country's relationship that may provoke war."

"I mean I was just talking about dancing with someone and maybe spending the night at his or her place, if you catch my drift." Ino said as she nudged a blushing Hinata in the side. "I didn't even think of marriage. Hmm, does little Hinata have her sights locked on someone already?"

Hinata stuttered from embarrassment and blushed a redder red than Mito's hair. "N-n-no I w-was just b-being hy-hypothetical."

"Though it might sound nice to settle down with someone from the west or maybe spend the night with someone from here. Let's not forget that; one, if there was a marriage then it would be with one of the higher ups in the political world of the west. Like a councilman or some clan heir and won't be with someone you truly love. And two; if you did spend the night with someone there are too many things that could lead to a political and potentially conflicted future. Like say if a girl were to get pregnant. I can almost guarantee that there would be conflict on were the child should be raised and other such things."

There was a long, long, silence after that. As Ino and Hinata proceeded the somewhat dark scenarios that Mito had made. "Jeez Mito, way to kill the mood." Ino complained.

"Hey, I'm just being realistic here. It would be like when the council suggested that I marry Sasuke. Neither of us saw each other in that way and Sasuke was still coming to terms with her death." Mito replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, I remember when they suggested that to him. I was there to watch and learn from my father when he nearly killed the man who suggested it." Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"Wait, now that I think about it where is Sasuke. Isn't he supposed to compete in the final event?"

"Yeah I was confused to. So, I asked my father about it and he said in so many words that he, and I think a few others, were going to arrive later."

"An-" though before Ino could ask her question. They had seemed to have arrived to where the coaches were waiting and seem to be stopped by a man in a butler suit of some kind.

"Hello, are you here for the party at the Phantomhive residence."

The three girls nodded their heads in unison at the butler's question and followed the man as he ushered them into a coach that was just outside of the gate that they arrived at. As they walked they saw others from the Elemental Nations like the Mizukage and her blue haired swordsman and a few others from their village. Such as Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji a bit always behind them.

"Now this coach will take you to the mansion. When you arrive their simply tell the servants at the front door your names and they will let you in. And miss Namikaze I was told that by his highness Alois Trancy and lord Phantomhive that they wished to speak with you."

This got the girls to focus more on the butler more as he closed the door behind them and faced them through a window on the door.

"And what would Mr. Alois and Mr. Phantomhive wish to speak with me about?" Mito asked, giving the man a confused look.

The butler in turn only smiled at the question. "It is not my place to ask questions my lady. All the servants out here were told to tell you this if any of us were to guide you to your coach." He said and then bowed.

Mito looked at the servants and then at the others and saw that some, not all, but some were looking at her. Though they were quick to turn away when they noticed her looking at them. She then turned back to the servant before her and sighed.

'Kami if you're out there let the ride there be quiet and not filled with questions.' She thought and then looked at the servant again. "Is that all."

The man nodded while still in his bow and it only got another sigh out of Mito. "Ok, then we better get going."

And with that the coach quietly pulled away from the gates into the open fields that surround the capital and toward the forest line that led to the mansion.

No one said a word in the coach, because the expressions on two of the three girls faces said all that needed to be said. One, an annoyed face with her hand pinching the bridge of her nose and the other smiling teasingly at the other.

"Don't even fucking say-"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't say anything…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So instead of an apartment or house. You're staying the night at a mansion."

"God damn-it Ino!"

* * *

 **Phantomhive estate**

* * *

While the girls were riding the Phantomhive estate was in a frenzy. Preparing the last things that need to be prepared, which were really only the foods that were supposed to be served. That is what the Head of the Phantomhive walked into as he walked down the main stairs that were in the entrance to the mansion.

He sighed and began to walk down the stairs towards the main entrance. As he reached the main floor his head butler had walked up to him with Alois and his head maid following behind him. Who looked to be whining to his butler about something.

"Sebastian, why won't you let Claudius do the table performance. I think that it would be really cool." Complained Alois.

"We can't do that because we won't be eating at a table. My lord wished there to be a single table of food that the guests are allowed to pick from. From there the guests will be able to eat what they want freely at any time." Was Sebastian's answer.

"But he can do the table trick using that table."

"Yes, he could of. If it wasn't already full of food already."

After that remark the banging of a door was heard. The two demon kings shared a look and their servants did as well.

"Well, the other reason is because the guests are here." Sebastian said with a smile as he began to walk towards the door.

Ciel turned to Alois as Sebastian walked to open the door. "Alois can you please take care of the guests while I check on a few last-minute things."

"Yeah, I can handle it. I mean come on, I'm Alois Trancy. What could go wrong."

Ciel gave him a look that showed the little faith he held in him. "Hannah please keep an eye on him." Ciel asked as he began to walk up the stairs that he just came down from.

"I will do my best Lord Ciel." The now named head maid then bowed while sporting a small smirk that showed her amusement.

"Wait! Ciel come on. You know you can trust me." Alois got no response from Ciel as he continued up the stairs "I know that you're not going to check on anything related to the party! The only thing you want to check on is your little mouse!" Again, he received no response as he reaches the final step of the stairs and disappeared into the hall.

At that, Alois pouted. "I miss the days when Ciel was so easy to tease."

Hannah looked at her master with an amused smile. "It was a time when you were both young and inexperienced demons. Both trying to understand the changing world… and women."

"Yes, I must say that the world isn't as it once was." There was a long pause as both demons thought on the past. Each one with a different look on the way history had changed. With the only sound of arriving guests and the growing sound of talking in the hall where the party was to be hosted.

"Your highness we must get to the party and introduce ourselves as one of the hosts." Hannah said after another moment.

Alois didn't move from his spot. Which was still at the base of the stairs; still lost in thought. Though after a few more seconds he finally spoke.

"Hannah, you ever wonder what the world would have looked like if that Jackson kid won?" Alois asked, almost like in a trance.

Hannah gained a look of confusion. "Who? Your highness."

Alois could only shake his head. "No one, never mind." And with that his smile returned and his happy go lucky attitude reemerged. "Now let's see if I can get Claudius or you to do some trick so we can entertain our guests."

* * *

 **With Mito and co.**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's very big."

"If that's the place your spending the night in I'm so jealous."

Mito sighed. "I'm not spending my night with anyone. Alright!"

"Oh, you keep telling yourself that, but when that Alois boy comes up to you I bet you won't keep saying that then." Ino once again teased.

Mito pinched the bridge of her nose. This was how she spent her _entire_ ride from the capital. Listening to Ino's constant teasing about hooking up with one of the ' _prince charmings'_ as she dubbed the two diplomats.

"Anyways, I can't believe the size of Lord Phantomhive's mansion. I mean I know that a mansion is supposed to be big but this is ridicules"

To the girls seeing a home like this was new. The mansions they were used to were nothing like this. Hell, they didn't even really have mansions in the Elemental Nations. The closest things that were close to this were the Hokage mansion, and really that was just a glorified workplace.

The building was built in the shape of squares and rectangles and made of a beige stone. There were many windows that covered the house and while there were many that they couldn't see through all of them. They could only partially see through the lit ones where she suspected the party was held.

As the coach got closer to the mansion they could see a fountain in front of it, right before the curb that they were going to be dropped off on. Seeing based on were the other people were being dropped off.

When the coach finally came to a stop the door of the coach was opened and they were let out in front of the fountain and proceeded to walk towards the front of the mansion where Ciel's head butler, Sebastian, stood asking for the names of guests.

As they walked towards the entrance they saw many people that they recognized. The group ahead of them were the Kumo team that belong to the eight-tailed jinchuuriki. Mito and the girls weren't really friends, and instead more like acquaintances. Mito really saw no problem with them and it was the same for Ino but Hinata… it was weird, though that was a different story for another time.

As the guests ahead of them entered the house; the girls stepped up and were greeted with a smile from Ciel's head butler. "Oh, so you came miss Namikaze. My Lord and Alois thought that you weren't coming after all."

"Se- Sinbad-." Mito tried.

Sebastian smiled and gave a small chuckle. "It's Sebastian my lady."

"Yes, Sebastian… Sorry." Mito gave an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of her head shyly. "Yeah, I wasn't originally going to come because it was kind of a last-minute thing that you guys did, but my mother and father forced me. I also didn't know that Alois wished to talk to me."

"It is alright my lady. Originally, we weren't going to have anything like this at all. So, I don't see why the Lord and his Highness could or would be upset with you." He then looked to the side and saw her friends and proceeded to smile at them. "Oh, and who might you two might be. Before I let you all in I'll need the names of everyone… for safety measures of course."

Ino and Hinata blushed when the man before them looked to them and they saw how handsome he was. Ino though was the first to speak up.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and she's Hinata Hyuga. Were both friends of Mito."

Sebastian looked down at his book that he pulled out from the inside pocket of his dress coat and proceeded to read through it until his eyes stopped and he looked up again to smile at the two girls beside Mito. "You seem to be here on the list so you three many enter."

The girls then proceeded to walk into the mansion though not before Sebastian called out to them again, well, more Mito. "Oh, miss Namikaze if you wish to have your questions answered about your family. I suggest you find Master Alois soon. I believe one of the other guests are planning to leave early tonight."

Ino and Hinata gave each other confused looks before looking at Mito to see what he meant, but when they saw the face Mito made they grew more confused. Mito had a face that in the span of only two seconds let loose a plethora of emotions out. Though just like how fast those two seconds came they quickly disappeared. Mito then smiled and thanked the man and proceeded to the door where the party was being held.

"Mito, what was he talking about?" Hinata asked.

Again, Hinata and Ino gave each other curious looks before they walked to catch up with their friend. Only to stop and stare at a butler who seemed to be on top of the ledge that was a part of a hallway, and overlooked the hall that the party was in.

* * *

 **Naruto, a few minutes before Mito arrived**

* * *

Beautiful, that was the only thing that could be said to describe the hall that the Phantomhive manor used to host parties. The wall paper was beige and looked to be trimmed in gold. The floor of the hall was a maroon color and in the center of the hall was a table that had food earlier. Though now it seemed to have disappeared.

This is where Naruto watched as more guests for the feast appeared in the hall of the Phantomhive manor where the party was to be held. He had been the first one there; along with his wife Retsu, and only had to wait a little bit for the other guests to arrive.

Originally his council had suggested that he introduce himself to the other counties, but was quickly shut down by him and his Hand. His Hand saying that it was too dangerous to do something like that. Stating that even though he was the most powerful man in the west. That didn't mean he was the most powerful in the east as well. The only reference they had being a few ninjas that sought out refuge from the elemental nations for being wanted or as they are known in their country _'Nukenin'_ , or missing shinobi. Which also weren't many to begin with. And most of the ones that they did come across or vice-versa. Weren't the friendliest to begin with.

Of course, after hearing that most of the council agreed, but were still a bit curious as to why he didn't want to reveal himself. Most thought that it had to do with his past. Which was actually a very good guess as to why he wouldn't want to; since they all knew of his past already. Hell, even some suggested that guess immediately after hearing Lelouch's reason. Though sadly for them it wasn't the reason.

There were only two, pathetic if someone asked his council, reasons as to why he didn't want to reveal himself. Which was firstly because he just felt lazy and didn't want to deal with their leaders asking him about trade treaties and peace treaties. He already had to deal with paperwork that involved the entire west. Which was an extremely larger amount compared to the amount that his kings and queens received. And the second was because he wanted to catch up with a friend who he hadn't seen in person since he was eight, but had kept in contact with through letters that they would write to each other when they both had time. Which sadly wasn't very often considering that he was the emperor basically a continent and leader of five countries and his friend was the leader of Suna, Village Hidden by Sand. As his thoughts continued he didn't realize that said friend was being led to him.

"Emiya. I have a friend that you wanted to see." Spoke the voice of Alois.

Naruto then focused back on his surroundings and looked to where he heard Alois speak to him. the friend that he had been just thinking about, Garra.

Gara was still a bit on the small side with a height at around 5'4. He had red hair and it seemed to be combed down while being parted to his left. Though he guessed that his hair was only combed like this because he was attending a party. He had pale skin and green pupil less eyes with tanuki-like black rings around his eyes. He wore a crimson trench coat and full-length dark trousers. **(*)**

"Hello Naruto. It has been a long time." Garra said in a calm and relaxed tone.

At that, Naruto smiled. "Indeed, it has, it is good to see you." He said and offered Garra a hand shake. Which he took and shook. "Though please just call me Emiya. I don't want Konoha to get any ideas."

At that, Garra's face changed into one of confusion. "Won't they recognize you at least a little, and isn't that your surname?"

"Yes, it is but I don't think anyone from your country knows, and no. I don't think they would? I mean most probably think I'm dead already so they won't be looking for me and if they do well I'm missing the things that would give me away." He said pointing a finger at his cheek.

Garra looked and sighed knowing that he was probably right. He had heard from his sister Mito. About how much his village hated him and how even his family held some resentment. Plus, Mito, the only person who actually genuinely cared for him and was looking for him to date; didn't enjoy parties like these so he doubted that she was here and would see him.

"Yes, your most likely right, but don't ask me for assistance if they suspect you." He said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry I don't plan to stay long. I promised that I would pick something up for my daughter. So, I can't stay late since the shops close early with the games starting tomorrow."

"Ah, yes, you said that you had a little one and that you have married three wives? Are they here?" He asked looking around for anyone that might have described in his letters.

Though after looking around and looking back he saw that Naruto gave him a sad smile. "I'm married to two and have a lover who is considered a wife by many. Though I don't see her very often because of her given duties. The one I first spoke of past away, but that was a couple years ago and I have moved on. She wouldn't have wanted me to hold onto the past for too long."

Garra put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I won't lie and say that I know what it is like to completely lose someone, but I can sympathize because of the loved ones around me. As long as you keep her memories with you, she will always remain with you."

Naruto then gave a more pleasant smile. "Thank you Garra. I appreciate your condolences."

Garra returned the smile and watched as Naruto grabbed two drinks of what looked to be wine from a servant who was carrying a tray full of them. He then gave one of the glasses to Garra.

"Let us drink to her and to our loved one." He said as he held out his glass.

"Yes, to our loved ones." Garra said as he clinked glasses with him and slowly sipped from the wine.

As they both slowly drank the contents of their own glasses music started to play in the background and Alois, who seemed to have left after leaving Garra with him, standing near one of the doors that led out of the large hall and into the kitchen trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hello and welcome to Lord Phantomhive manor. I am Alois Trancy and I'm co-hosting this party and the games. Even though I know most of the guests aren't here yet. I am here to thank you myself and on behalf of the Lord Ciel Phantomhive for coming to this party and here to apologies for the inconvenience of the weather on behalf of the Emperor who is also busy and apologies for not being able to make it,"

At that Naruto could hear some people grumble about how the Emperor seemed to always be busy.

"Because of this inconvenience. The Emperor wishes for the leaders and their contestants to stay for one or two more days. So that they may discuss trades and other such things."

After that last comment Naruto looked over the guests that have arrived to see that they seemed a little pleased that he would ask them to stay here just so they could have a day or two to discuss such things. While some others looked annoyed. For either having to stay longer or for feeling like they were considered insignificant.

"So now that such pleasantries are over I may have my butler serve the food." Alois then looked over to where a small group of musicians who were the ones playing before Alois interrupted to make his announcement were. Which made the musicians begin to play. Finally, he looked towards the far wall to stare at his butler standing on a ledge.

Now to everyone there; they were about to witness the most amazing and scariest performance they have ever seen. Amazing because of the movements and swiftness, and scary because most of them couldn't actually see every movement bar a few people.

* * *

 **Play "The Demon Butler of Trancy" or at least have in head when reading. It should be the first one. Good luck not stuttering.**

* * *

The butler started his performance by tapping his foot to the beat of the song being played by the musicians. His tapping picked up and continued to increase as the beat picked up. Though he stopped and he turned around for all the guests to see his face when the musicians began to play a higher pitch.

After giving the people below a smile or smirk, depending on who you asked. He proceeded to jump off the ledge and grabbed onto the chandelier that hung from the ceiling and then swung himself over the long table below him. Only to land in front of his master and kneel before him. Almost as if asking for permission to continue, and with the slight nod of Alois' head he did so.

He turned around and grabbed the long table sheet on the table. Threw up the sheet also sending multiple vases that had flowers in them into the air and then proceeded to jump towards said vases to grab them all out of the air.

His jump carried him back to where he started his performance and while he flew he let go of the vases as he reached his point of origin. Though instead of the vases breaking on contact as they met the ledge. They remained fine and landed without a sound.

When he landed; he looked back at the sheet that was in midair and then once again leaped off the edge. Though this time as he sore through the air things were thrown at him. Many of the guests that had never seen this performance or those who couldn't keep up with the fast movement wondered what were these things that were thrown at him. Though those who have seen this before and those who could keep up saw that those things were plates, plates filled with food.

So as plate after plate reached him he proceeded to catch them and simply toss them over the still falling sheet.

As the final plate was thrown from the butler's hand he landed on the ground once again kneeling in front of Alois and when the sheet fell onto the table along with the food, without a single thing out of place mind you, did he stand up to face the awestruck crowd, bowed, and said "Your Highness, dinner is served."

* * *

 **End if still playing.**

* * *

With that, the people gathered there looked on in again amazement and fear. No sound came from them. No words or whispers. Just complete and utter silence. That is until there was a single clap. A clap that was made from the entrance of the hall. Where three young women stood. With the middle one, a redhead, being the only one clapping. Though after a few claps others started to join in and before anyone knew it; almost the entire hall was giving applause to the butler and his master for such an amazing yet troubling performance.

Naruto could only shake his head amusedly at both the antic of Alois and who he guessed was his sister for being the first to clap.

"Only her." He said with an amused voice.

Garra followed his is line of sight as he continued to clap and gave a small smile.

"Indeed. Will you say anything to her?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't plan to. If she notices me then so be it, and if she realizes who I am, well/ there isn't much I can do." Naruto says with a small smile. "Again, I don't plan to stay long."

* * *

 **Mito**

* * *

"That was amazing. I couldn't even keep up with him. Hinata could you?" Ino asked.

"Barley, and that was with my Byakugan." Hinata said with a shocked expression.

Mito all the while clapped, and continued too until the clapping started to calm down and the guests all gathered around the table to get food on to their plates. Mito then walked into the hall and went to the center table to grab a plate as well. That is, she tried to; when all of a sudden, she was tapped on the shoulder.

With a slight jump she quickly turned around to see who had tapped her and when she did she was greeted with the site of Ciel and the woman from before; who she believed was named Ran-Moo or something like it.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that."

Ciel gave a friendly smile. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to."

Mito sighed "It's alright." As she finished she could here Ino snigger behind her and mumble to herself about staying the night, which got a small and almost unnoticed blush from Hinata. While Mito just ignored her. "So," she continued, "You obviously want to tell me something or talk to me since you got my attention."

Ciel gave her face filled with mocked pain. "Oh, how you hurt me. Can't I just talk to you or say hi."

"Hm, well if that's all; then I can't talk. I need to talk to Alois. Your butler Sebastian said that he needed to speak to me about something pertaining to my family."

At that comment Ciel's face dropped all playfulness and he took on a more serious face. "Did he know. Well, if you wanted to speak to him he's not available at the moment. He didn't listen to me about something and is now paying the price."

Ino spoke up this time. "Oh, you mean the Alois with the cool servant. The one that was up front? He should be sti-" Ino stopped when she turned around to see no Alois up there or anywhere within the hall.

"Again, he is unavailable now. Though I have an idea of who he intended you to speak to. If you wish to continue and meet this person I ask that your friends stay behind or at least don't follow you. This person wishes for his heritage to remain a secret. So, I ask that your friends forget this conversation entirely." He said in a calm yet very serious voice and looked to Mito's two friends as he neared the end of his statement.

Mito in turn looked at her two friends with a pleading look in her eyes. Her eyes showing them the desperation and the agonizing fear in the thought of them saying no.

Ino was first and gave a pout. "Fine, I'll forget that we had this conversation and that Mito's about to sneak out to see a guy." While Hinata just nodded her head softly.

Ciel then gave them a semi happy smile and asked them to wait there as he and the woman went to tell who she was going to meet that she was here.

When they were gone. Ino was the first to speak. "Mito, what the hell was he talking about you meeting a family member?" She said, her voice serious.

At that Mito didn't give an answer right away. Wondering if it was alright to tell them. Though after a few moments of internal struggle she relented and shared how she had a short chat with the self-proclaimed Twin Demon Kings of Hell. How she had asked them if they had any idea who her brother was. She told them how they had explained that they didn't know her brother but did know someone from the clan that she was a part of.

Both of her friend's reactions weren't really expressed, as they were in the middle of a party. With different people from different nations and countries so they restrained themselves from making a scene. Though both gave her looks that expressed their desire to know more and Mito nodded her head in agreement to their desire.

As the girls finished up their silent chat. The woman returned and asked Mito to follow her out of the Hall, into the main entrance and up the stairs that faced the front doors.

As she followed she looked on at the design of the house and the beautiful paintings that they passed. Though as she walked passed more and more she noticed that their style was extremely different from the ones from the east, and it slightly piqued her interest. These were paintings that seemed more accurate and more detailed than the ones she'd seen when she had visited the mansion of the Fire Daimyo

"Um, Ran-Moo?" She asked hesitantly.

"Ran-Mao." Said the beautiful woman in a flat voice.

"Is that how you say it?" asked Mito. Though in turn she received no answer and only a slight nod of the head.

"Ok, well… I just wanted to know who painted these. That is if you can tell me. The painting that we have in the east aren't as detailed… like this one." She said and stopped to point to a painting that held a woman from mid stomach up. The woman had short red hair that reached just under her chin and fair skin that made her red eyes pop. She wore a red shoulder less dress that seemed to have black feathers along the accent of the back of the dress. She held a single red rose and face off to the side as if noticing something important.

"This woman is drawn beautifully. Hell, I thought she was really real for a second. Do you know who painted this or who this woman is for that matter?"

Ran-Mao stopped and turned to face the picture that Mito was pointing to. The woman stared at the picture. All the while having a calm and almost uncaring face. Though after a few more moments. She tilted her head to the side and in a whisper so low Mito barley heard it. "Miss Red." And without another word that turned around to continue to where she was being taken.

Mito thought it was strange the way she said. It was almost as if Ran-Mao had recognized it but just fell short of knowing. Like a Déjà vu moment; like when you think you've experienced something that you really didn't… but who was she to intrude on the life of the woman. If anything, it would be better to just stay out of it and forget it, because who knows what a shit storm that could lead into knowing her luck.

* * *

 **Naruto**

* * *

"You're joking, right? You're not actually going to bring her in here?"

"No, I'm being completely serious. She wanted to meet a member of her old clan. So, I've granted her wish." Ciel said with a smirk on his face. "You always complain about my soulless self and how I have no heart. So, when I do try to be nice for once in my demonic life. This is the thanks I get?"

Naruto growled. "Don't give me that bull-shit. What the hell are you planning? Why would you tell my sister that she has a living relative here? She could recognize me and then what would happen heh?" Ciel looked on with a passive face not responding to his question and waited for Naruto to continue. "Well let me tell you. She'll go tell the entire group, and then they'll either A) accept it. Which is the least likely. B) Try to kill me, C) try to bring me back, or D) try to kill my family. Now tell me how is this in anyway beneficial?"

Ciel looked on at his emperor with a calm and almost uncaring face. Before he started to speak in an almost _too casual_ manor. "Well first of all, I remember you saying that you weren't that scared of the family you left behind."

Naruto growled again. "I'm not scared of them specifically. I'm scared of what they might do to the people I love, and the people of this continent."

Ciel gave a nod in acceptance. As of saying that he approved of his worry. "And secondly it's not beneficial… Alois and I only did this for entertainment."

Naruto just looked on with a jaw that hit the floor hard, and would have probably gone through the floor into the room below for if not in that moment they heard a knock at the door. A knock that gave Ciel a smirk and Naruto a slight heart attack.

Naruto quickly calmed himself then looked to the door and back to Ciel and sighed into his hand. "I will talk with her, but she will not know who exactly I am and you will interrupt wherever we are at in conversation in fifteen minutes exactly. To tell me that Retsu is looking for me and so that I may leave." Naruto said with his face still cover by his hand. Showing the slight stress that this upcoming talk was causing him.

Ciel simply gave him smug smile before addressing the people waiting outside. "Ran-Mao, come in."

* * *

 **Mito**

* * *

After hearing the voice of Ciel; notifying them that it was alright to come in. Ran-Mao twisted the knob on the door and pushed ever slow slightly. Almost seeming to enjoy the last few milliseconds it took to open the door, and when she finally did she was given a sight she did not expect.

What Mito expected was a man that was either middle aged or older then her parent with fair skin, violet eyes, greying red hair that was maybe in a bun, and with either a beard or short goatee and maybe a scare or two across the face, let it be known that she was imaginative, but no what was before her was a young man. With slightly tanned skin and was a well-built man that was both slim and muscular in the places that mattered most. Though it was a bit difficult to see from under the black kimono and that was under a plain gold like Haori jacket. He seemed just under six foot at around 5'11 and had the fair complexion she expected, but he didn't have red hair or violet eyes or even facial hair. No instead he had golden straight hair that went just a little past his ear. A clean-shaven face with not even a hint of stubble. Though there was one thing that threw her off. Something that made her think of her twin brother, and that was his blood red eyes.

His eyes looked to be the same crimson orbs that her twin had, and though some part of her hoped it was him she knew it wasn't. Though how she knew that was because of the three whisker marks that marked him as the holder of the Kyuubi were not there.

She remembered the marks on his cute chubby cheeks. Though here on this man were no such marks. It was the Kyuubi's mark and to remove the marks meant that he removed the Kyuubi and lived.

Though now that she thought about it he looked very similar to what he would have probably looked like if he was with them today in the village, and oh how that thought brought her great sadness.

The thoughts of her twin made her quickly look away and brought back memories that were in truth filled with great happiness and were some of the greatest she probably possessed, but it was those thoughts that brought on the memories of some of the horrors that he faced as a kid and shame at being powerless to prevent it.

Though as fast as those thoughts came they were just as quickly put to the side. She knew now was not the time to act this way. No, it was time to question her distant relative about their culture. A culture that she knew nothing about and mother barley new thank to being forced to leave at an early age. So, she quickly looked back at the man before her. Walked up to him slowly and stood in front of him no more than four feet away from him.

Silence is what followed, and would have for a long time. If not for the voice of Ciel that had carried over to the two; on his walk to the door. "Well Mito, this is our resident Uzumaki. Though he does not go by that sir name anymore and is just referred to as Emiya. So, go ahead and ask your questions and talk to him for a bit. I will be just outside the door." And with that the door closed leaving the unknowing twins together.

After about a minute of complete and utterly awkward silence. _'Emiya'_ just sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and then turned around to sit in one of the chairs that surrounded a table behind him.

"Come sit." He said waving her towards him.

Mito slowly walked towards him and sat in the middle of a coach that was across from him. She had worked in her head about how to start a conversation with him since Ciel had left to inform him about her being here and when she had confronted him, after she had steeled her emotions about her brother and what not, she froze. Yeah this wasn't going as planned.

"So, I was told that you wish to speak to me. Why?" Emiya asked in a calm and cool voice.

Mito, finally unfrozen, gave a sheepish look and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I did."

'You still have that nervous tick that you got from Minato.' He thought.

"Ok. So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked though this time his voice softened a little bit.

"I want to know about our clan and why you decided to change the name?"

"About our clan? You mean the Uzumaki. Hmm, there isn't much I could tell you in all honesty."

"What? Why not?" She questioned.

"Well that's because I wasn't raised by an Uzumaki. My parents kinda didn't want me so they just kicked me to the curb at a young age, and I was later picked up and adopted by a man named Kiritsugu Emiya. That's why I don't use that name." Emiya said rather bluntly.

"Oh," Mito said quietly.

She Tensed a bit at the fact that she had said something that might have hit home, and might make him not want to speak with her. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Though Emiya just waved at her dismissively. "Its fine. Bastards missed out on a great and an awesome son." He said with the hint of a smile.

Mito relaxed a bit when she saw the smile and couldn't help herself but to smile as well. "I guess they did. But it sounded like you knew something. You said you couldn't tell me _much_."

His hint of a smile turned into a slightly bigger one. "Hm, we have an observant one here. That's good. Though considering how you people live; it isn't a surprise."

Mito scrunched her face and the smile she had turned into a frown. "Is that an insult to my people?"

Emiya's smile grew even bigger. "And a patriot as well." He then raised a hand to his chin. "I can answer your first question and a no to your second. I am only stating a fact. You live in a world of shadows and assassins. You may call yourself other names but that is what most of you are considered by definition. I'm only stating what your job requires you to do, and it's because of that job that you are observant outside of it as well. So, tell me, is that an insult?"

Mito gave him a deadpan stare. "You know what. Never mind." She really didn't feel like getting into a philosophical discussion about her job or the wording in which you should word things. "So, can you tell me what you know."

He sighed. "Well, it's not much. Since I was abandoned at a young age. I really didn't remember much, or if we they even celebrated anything. Though when I was with my father. He took an interest in my name and researched it in one of the bigger cities. What he found he told me about."

This was in a way true. Since he was new to this world, Kiritsugu didn't know how it worked. Who were people to look out for? What countries and people ruled? And in doing so he discovered that each nation had its variety of clans that were allied with certain villages, or cities as he called them. So, when he found this out he wished to see if the child he had decided to save had anything to his name.

For this was the main reason that he and Kiritsugu had stayed in Suna for so long. He visited their libraries and other places that sorted history to see what he could find on both the Namikaze and Uzumaki. Though how Naruto found out he was a Uzumaki was a story for another time.

"Well, ok what did he find then?" she asked curiously.

"Like I said he didn't find much, and considering he was in village that wasn't a home for or allied with them it's a surprise he found something at all. But the gist of it was that the Uzumaki were a people to fear."

This got two emotions out of Mito. One of fear and one of pride. Fear because it meant that they might have feared them for a good reason. Maybe they were trained mercenaries or sacrificed their young for power; and pride because if they were feared for a more noble reason then that meant that that clans blood ran through her veins.

"Why were they feared?" She asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Well they were feared because of a couple of reasons. The first and more noteworthy is that they were considered masters in the arts of sealing."

Mito quickly thought about it and could agree. She had seen her mother work on seals with her father all the time when they had a better relationship. Her father, while good in his own right, had owed a large amount of gratitude to her mother in teaching and helping him with some of the seals that he had now and some seals that the village uses.

"Second, their amazing Kenjutsu techniques and users."

Again, something she noticed with her mother and herself. While not well versed in the way of the sword. Mito knew enough to get by, but against your average sword wielder and has seen that she could pick up the training pretty quickly. Also, he mother when in service was known as the Red Death for a reason; so, it made sense.

"Third, they were known to heal extremely fast and suspected to have longer and stronger life spans/forces than most people. At maybe around one hundred and fifty years give or take. The second clan to come close is the Namikaze who were around a hundred give or take.

Well she did heal fast, though she just contributed to it being the fox in her gut. But living that long? She couldn't really know. The only Uzumaki that had any medical records to confirm her age was the original Mito Uzumaki, the one she was named after, but even they didn't know her actual age. She would have to confront her mother about this.

"Fourth, was there mental ability to adapt to certain situations and traumatic events."

She couldn't really say much on that one.

"And lastly, though this one really isn't something to be feared but more of something that they are known for, is their belief in family."

Mito was about to come up with something to think about but stopped dead in her tracks. "There belief in family?" She asked.

Emiya nodded and looked away slightly. "Apparently they were known to cherish family above all else." Emiya snorted at that. "Cherish my ass. Mine basically through me out." He then looked towards Mito. "Hey, are you alright?"

On the outside Mito was fine if a bit paler now, but on the inside, she was a mess. 'Family was everything?' She thought. Her mother called herself a pure blooded Uzumaki. Though after hearing this. She was having doubts.

'Mother, how could you call yourself an Uzumaki when you didn't give Naruto a chance to prove that he was not a beast. Naruto, who was your son; your own flesh and blood. He was not treated like family. He was discarded by family and forgotten by family. Mother, you are no Uzumaki if this is the way you treat family.' Were the thoughts of Mito. Though she was quickly brought back to the room she was in by Emiya.

"Mito… Mito." He asked a with a bit of concern.

Mito in turn blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have space out."

Emiya got up from his seat to sit next to her and then put his hand on her forehead. "Are you sure. You seem to feel a bit heated. Are you feeling well?"

Mito's blush increased when he moved closer and had put his hand on her forehead. It was a combination of embarrassments from the way she acted and the fact that Emiya had moved so close and touched her to make sure she was alright.

"I-I-I'm fine, don't worry." She said stuttering at first.

"Are you sure? I can ask Ciel for someone to check on you."

Mito only shook her head as her face gained more color that wasn't red. "I'm sure."

Just then a knock was heard and Ciel walked in with Ran-Mao attached to his arm.

"Emiya your wi-. Oh, am I interrupting something. I can tell Miss Retsu that you'll be down in five minutes or more." Ciel said with a small smirk.

Emiya sighed. "No, its fine. I was just checking to see if she was sick and I should be going. I promised the little one that I'd pick her up something before I got home."

Mito nodded at this. She had gotten what she wanted from him. Even though it wasn't the truths she was hoping for. It still was helpful, but a thought that had come to her mind as he was about to walk out the door.

"Emiya! Wait!" She almost yelled.

He turned back to face her at the sound of his name. "Yes?"

She stood up, walked towards him, and looked at him with an expression that Emiya couldn't quite figure out. "Emiya, I have to ask you a question because Ciel and Alois said that you might know or at least be able to give some sort of answer to."

He nodded slowly with a confused expression on his face. "Ok, what is it that you need. Though I beg that you hurry. My wife will grow impatient because we were supposed to leave when I was called here to talk to you."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's fine, now the question?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you've seen a specific person? This person being my twin brother."

"Hm, your twin brother? Does he look like you with the red hair or the violet eyes and had a fair skin tone?" He asked curiously.

Mito in turn shook her head. "He has blonde golden like hair, blood red eyes like yours and… slightly… tanned skin. He'd actually most likely look like you, but he would have whisker marks on his cheeks. I think, like, three on each cheek. Oh, and he had red streak like tattoos that ran all over his torso and some parts of his body."

Emiya gave her a look that was something resembling a thinking pose. "Did he have a name?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, his name was Naruto Namikaze." She said with glint of hope in her eyes.

"Hm, oh, remember him." At that Mito perked up.

"Really?" Happiness showing in her eyes. "Do you know where he is?" She asked. Though as she watched him. The expression he gave her put a stop to her happiness.

"Mito, I'm sorry… but he passed around the time my father died." He said with a frown. "He died of an injury he sustained, I'm assuming, during his travel here."

Mito froze and just looked at him with a blank expression. No emotion was given based off her face. Through her eyes showed that they were brimming with tears and she was quick to wipe them away.

"Th-th-thank you. At least I finally know what happened to him." She said with a stutter.

Emiya gave her a sad look. "I'll see if I can get Ciel to let your friends come here. You shouldn't have to go down to the party this way."

Mito could only nod her head as she sat down on the coach she was sitting on before. He was right, she couldn't go down there now. Especially with the news of her brother perishing long ago. It was too much for her to handle at the moment.

* * *

 **Naruto**

* * *

Naruto then walked out the door and closed it. Only to hear his twin start to cry after he had closed the door. It truly pained him to do that, but what he said wasn't really a lie. The day his adoptive father died. Naruto Uzumaki was no more. That day he truly carried the Emiya name with pride.

"Ciel, can you have her friends come up. The ones you mentioned that you saw with her when she walked in." He asked as they both walked towards the stairs that led to the exit.

"I'll have Ran-Mao do it as soon as possible." He then looked to the woman attached to his arm and nodded. She left as soon as they reach the bottom stairs. Ciel then looked to Naruto. "I'll be honest with you. I really don't understand why you did that. She's going to find out eventually."

Naruto sighed with an expression of slight sadness; it seemed he was doing that more often as the days went on. "I did it because in a sense it's true. The idea and mentality of Naruto Namikaze, son of the Hokage and Yellow Flash; Minato Namikaze. Is dead and was replaced by Naruto Emiya. Son of the Magnus Killer; Kiritsugu Emiya and descendent/legacy of the king of heroes, Gilgamesh." As they reached the door Naruto could see his wife, Retsu, was waiting there for them.

"You say that, but you still have a soft spot for your twin. You will never truly separate from that past identity for as long as she is around. You know this deep down and you can't deny it. The proof was in the room when you spoke to her. It may not have been obvious, but for someone like me who has lived for thousands of years. It isn't hard to see."

"Heh, didn't know you would care about a human, let alone me." Naruto responded with a grunt.

Ciel gave him a small smirk. "I'll admit, that I do have my favorites. When you live this long and see every type of archetype a person can have. You normally find yourself liking one or two of them."

"Oh yeah. Then what am I."

Ciel shook his head and wagged his finger back and forth. "Ah, ah, ah. That's a secret. For me to know and for you to eventually find out through me."

"Man, I can't even find out myself."

"Can't find out what?" Retsu asked.

"It's nothing Retsu." He said with a dismissive shake of his head. Though Retsu could see that something was bothering him.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the night," Ciel said and then proceed to take out a few suckers from one of his inside coat pockets. "And here's something for your little one. As a way to compensate for what you did for our amusement."

Naruto nodded his head in thanks. Then both him and Retsu thanked him for hosting the party and wished him a good night.

As they walked back to one of the coaches. Naruto spoke up. "Well, how did you enjoy the party?" Naruto asked.

Retsu, who was walking arm in arm with him, looked at him. "Oh, it was quite nice actually. I spoke with a few friendly faces like Miss Haku and Miss Kora. I also saw Walter with Ichika dancing. I hope Ichigo didn't see them." She said with a giggle and Naruto chuckled as well.

"I don't have to worry about any foreign pursuers do I." Naruto asked with another chuckle.

Retsu also giggled at this. "No, I don't think so." Though after her giggle she gave him a sideways glance. Her face showing concern.

"What did you do while you were away?"

At that Naruto stilled for fraction of a second, but that fraction, even though minute, had not gone unnoticed by his wife.

When she noticed it; she stopped and in turn stopped him. "Naruto what's the matter?" She asked, concern clearly in her voice.

"It's nothing. Nothing to worry about." He responded, trying to sound nonchalant about it. Though Retsu knew better.

To others, he would have seemed perfectly fine, but Retsu knew her husband through and through. She'd say even better than the back of her hand.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked again. "You know you can tell me anything. You can tell both Kurumi and I anything." She said and then hugged him gently.

Naruto slowly and gently reached for Retsu's arms to separate them so that he could look down at her face with a soft smile. "I met her again." He said in soft voice.

Retsu gave him a confused look. "Who?" she asked.

Naruto with his small smile chuckled. "Mito. I spoke with Mito. My sister, my twin." Naruto's soft smile then changed from one of slight happiness to one of slight sadness. "And I told her that her I dead.

* * *

 **Hey, guys I'm finally finished with the chapter. Hehe, sorry on it being REALLY late. But as I promised before I plan to finish this story even if it kills me, and if I do die I'm going to tell my beta reader to finish it and haunt him till he does.**

 **Now to start off I'm going to put up a picture of painting Mito points out and also sorry, because this is the first time I fully described Naruto in full at his current age. Hehe, it just glossed over me on the last few chapters.**

 **Also, if you paid attention I'm not having Scathach be considered a full fledge wife and is considered more of a companion that is comfortable with sharing a bed with Naruto. The reason many people see her as a wife is because when she is around she is and will be near him just as much as his Retsu and Kurumi are.**

 **The reason I'm doing this is because I feel as if I'm forcing her into the story to forcefully. He already had a wife that died and is married to two more. The first being with him since birth and the other I will show later. But to add another into an, already acknowledged, short space of time where she hooks up with him and develops feeling for him is kind of a stretch. Also, I did research into her personality and in all honesty, it would have been a bit difficult to write her in. so I decided on what she is now. I will show how she became a part of his life and why she is so comfortable around him.**

 **So, to summarize the last paragraph; as promised I will have her in here but just not as a wife.**

 **Why did know one recognize him? I here you all ask. First of all, it's been eleven years, and consider the fact that everyone wanted him gone and out of mind. Of course, there would be a few that would be like "he looks like the son of Namikaze." but that's all they'll see it as. No one really remembers him, and most just write him off as dead. Also, the west was war torn. So how could an eight-year-old make it all the way to the west and survive that long.**

 **Garra with how he looks. He looks like his Boruto version. Just is the age of "THE LAST".**

 **Now that should be all. Again, I apologize for wait and hope you all continue to read my fic. Please PM or comment if you see any plot holes, other noticeable mistakes, or just want to leave suggestions. The feedback really helps.**

 **So, if that's everything please have a wonderful day or night wherever you are. BD out!**


	7. IMPORTANT

**Important**

 **Surprise! I'm not dead.**

 **Yeah, sorry about this not being a chapter and kinda going dark for a few months. A combination of stuff came up with school and the classes I decided to take, along with some games, fic/books, and friends/family things kept me away from here.**

 **But guys I'm not here to complain. I need to notify you all of something. Don't worry I'm not dropping this fic. I told you all that I wasn't or if I did I planned to give it to someone.**

 **No, I decided that this story was very, VERY flawed. I noticed that some things I thought added up didn't. I crunched the time-line of this story into the equivalent of a shot glass, when it should have been at least a small water bottle and at the most a normal one. It was TOO one sided and I put in a lot of things that seemed** _ **"cool"**_ **when instead I should have been putting things in that at least we're a bit more believable.**

 **So, considering this I talked to a cousin that's been betaing my chapters (thank his soul for putting up with me) and talked with him about my concerns with the story that I've been having. We both agreed that this was in desperate need of at least an attempted rewrite.**

 **So, I plan to start writing (or is it typing? Someone answer that for me please) the rewrite within the next week or two; given that I find the flash drive that I kept the first few chapters on. The main story I had going into the original will be the same. So, there won't be too much changed on that part. The thing I will be changing that I know some will be upset about will be the character removal and pairing, (Which I don't know so zip it.) as well as the beginning of the fic.**

 **I will leave this fic up and will post a notification on this one as well as my other fic. Hopefully this won't take me to long to get out.**

 **So, in the end all I ask is that you please be patient with me and that ya give this rewrite a try when it comes out. If not, I completely understand.**

 **With that said, I hope you all have a good night or day wherever you are BD out**


End file.
